


Echos of You

by thatsmorelikeittt



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post TROS, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmorelikeittt/pseuds/thatsmorelikeittt
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUSSoulmate/Reincarnation AURey is running from her past, faking her death to get away from her abusive husband, she runs away to a quiet small town, getting a job at the First Order Bar. It seemed like a dream come true until Ben Solo walked in a made her feel things she had never felt before. Ben, remembering everything from their past life of wars, light side vs. dark side, the force, them, is floored when he sees Rey again, can he get her to remember him?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Beginnings

Rain splatted the backs of her legs as she quickly ran across the street to the stopped bus that was letting passengers on. Ticket held in one hand, her old backpack slug on her shoulder, Rey stopped as she got to the other side of the busy street, pausing to take the small band off of her left ring finger, throwing it into the sewer grate before getting on the bus. She was done with him, she was done with the bruises and the excuses, she was leaving and never looking back. Sitting down in the back of the bus, Rey finally felt like she could breathe, she was free.

* * *

_“You’re not alone.”_

_“Neither are you.” She replied, pulling at his heart, could it be true? Could someone really want him? Kylo Ren, fearful leader of the First Order?_

_“It isn’t too late.” She whispered to him, yes it was. He had killed his own father, and in doing that, killed who he really was, Ben Solo. Or had he?_

_She reached her hand out to his, a million miles across the galaxy but here she was, right in front of him, reaching for him. He swallowed back the lump in his throat as he removed the leather glove and reached out to her, wanting nothing more than for her to be here with him. He didn’t understand why he felt this way, why he had felt an instant pull to her since he had first seen her on Takodana._

_As their hands met each other’s they both felt a surge of electricity flowing through their formed bond, flashes of images flying through their minds._

_Ben saw Rey as a child, screaming and pleading with a ship in the sky, a ship flying away. He saw her now, in dark robes a double-bladed saber, shining red at both ends. Then a kiss, a kiss that shook him to his core, a confirmation of her feelings, her love._

_Rey saw Ben, blue saber in hand, dark robes gone, standing with her in battle. She saw kisses, marriage, children, a beautiful sunset on the ocean, she saw love. She saw Ben. She saw the future they were going to have someday._

  


  


Ben woke up to the buzzing of his phone vibrating on his nightstand, groaning as he reached for it, he rubbed his eyes before looking down at who was calling, it was Poe.

“What?” Ben sighed as he answered his phone, annoyed that his dream about his mystery girl had been cut short.

“Wow, you’re in a great mood sunshine.” Poe remarked to his best friend

“I just woke up, what is it?”

“Okay so for your birthday, we’re pregaming at the bar with Hux while he cleans up the place, then we’re heading to the strip club. Are you opposed to escorts?” Poe questioned.

“Poe, no. I told you, we’re not doing anything for my birthday. I can agree to drinks at the bar but the strip club is a no, and the fact that you even have to ask if I want an escort is bullshit. Fuck no.” Ben replied as he got out of bed, walking towards his kitchen in nothing but his boxer briefs.

“But Ben-”

“I said no.” Ben snapped as he put a fresh k-cup in his Keurig.

“Okay fine, I’ll be over at 8:30.” Poe sighed before he hung up.

Ben shook his head as he put his phone down on the counter, his thoughts wandered back to his dream.

He was mesmerized by her, he couldn’t figure out why, or who she was, but he felt like he had known her all his life. There was just something about this dream, this girl that had been occupying his dreams for months now that he just couldn’t shake, but this dream was specifically sticking with him this time. For the first time, he felt like he had hope in his life, he had never felt a connection so strong, so earth-shattering, this girl, whoever she was, shook his very soul.

Ben rolled his eyes at himself as he sipped on his coffee before getting ready for work, making sure he had all the proper paperwork for the new pilot trainees him and Poe would be meeting today.

  


“So, it looks like you have quite the experience with bartending,” Armitage Hux said as he looked down at Rey’s resume as she nervously wrung her hands together in her lap as she sat across from him at a barstool in the corner.

“Yes, I’ve been doing it since college, it was an easy way to make money and I got really good at it.” She explained kindly, praying that she would get this job.

“Okay, all I need is a demonstration.” Hux replied as he put her resume on the table as he stood.

“A demonstration?” Rey questioned.

“Yes,” Hux smirked, “I want you to make me the best dirty martini you can. I have to test out your abilities.” Rey laughed as she stood from her seat and confidently walked behind the bar as Hux took a seat at a barstool in the middle of the bar as Rey gathered the gin, olive juice, dry vermouth, and ice to prep it for the shaker cup.

“So, Rey, where are you from?” Hux questioned as she poured the gin over the ice into the shaker.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m here now and I’m not looking back.” She smirked as she finished pouring the dry vermouth and olive juice over the ice, twisting the top of the shaker on as Hux nodded.

“A woman with mystery, my regulars are going to like it.”

“What about you Mr. Hux? What’s your story?”

“Ha, you’ll find out soon enough. My best friends and girlfriend will be here later tonight, they’ll tell you all you need to know.” Rey smiled as she poured his drink and threw three olives into his drink. She put a napkin down in front of him and placed the glass lightly on the napkin.

“Enjoy.” She smirked, confident with her skills.

Hux swirled the drink in his hand before taking a small sip, praying that he wasn’t going to die of alcohol poisoning like he almost did with the last interviewee.

“Wow. I can honestly say that is the best dirty martini I have ever had.” Hux exclaimed as he put the drink down on the bar.

“Really?” Rey asked, excited by his response.

“Yes, you’re hired Rey.” Rey’s face broke out into a genuine smile for the first time in years.

“Oh, thank you so much Mr. Hux, I won’t disappoint you.”

“Please, call me Hux. And thank you, I’ve been looking for a new bartender for months and haven’t been able to find anyone that isn’t trying to poison me.” Hux chuckled, “I need you here at 8 tonight, I’m having a small private party starting at 9 and I want you to bartend for it.”

“Okay, what’s the dress code like?” Rey questioned

“Casual, hell you can wear jeans if you feel like it, I’m not picky.” Hux remarked as he stood up from the bar.

“Thank you once again, you won’t be sorry.” Rey thanked as she collected her purse and jacket as he walked her to the door.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Rey grabbed her jean jacket from the closet in her small apartment as she got ready to leave for her first night. Her short hair was teased into waves, she took Hux’s advice and wore casual jeans with a white tank top. Grabbing her keys and purse, she locked the door and headed towards her new job.

  


“Rey!” Hux smiled as she walked through the door.

“Hi, is this okay?” Rey asked about her clothing, seeing the other bartender in a dress with her hair up.

“Of course! Rey, this is my girlfriend Rose, she also owns the bar with me.” Hux said as he introduced the two.

“Hey! It’s so nice to meet you! Hux has been talking about you all day.” She exclaimed excitedly.

“It’s nice to meet you too, your dress is lovely.” Rey acknowledged Rose’s white sunflower dress.

“Oh, thanks! I felt like dressing up a little since it’s Ben’s birthday.”

“Who?”

“Oh, he’s best friends with Hux, he’ll be here in a little while with Poe. It’s his 30th so we’re celebrating tonight, even though he doesn’t want to.” Rose giggled.

“Are you sure I should start tonight?” Rey asked, not wanting to intrude on the night.

“Nonsense, he’s here all the time so you’re going to have to meet him eventually!”

“Okay great, what do you need me to do first?” Rey asked as she took off her jacket.

“First, I need you to fill out some paperwork, and I can show you where to put your things.” Hux explained as he nodded towards the back, leading Rey to his office.

  


“Okay, I know you said no strip club _but_ we’re going later with Hux. He got a new bartender so he’s just going to have the new girl and Rose close the bar up.” Poe explained as he and Ben drove to the bar.

“Poe-”

“Don’t start with me, Ben. It’s your 30th fucking birthday, we’re going to have fun tonight whether you like it or not.” Poe said glancing at Ben.

“What if I don’t want to go to a strip club for _my_ birthday?” Ben questioned.

“Then I’m going to assume you have something that you need to tell us all.” Poe joked.

“Fuck you.” Ben shook his head as he laughed.

  


The pair arrived at the bar a few minutes later, Ben walked in first to see a short-haired brunette with Rose their backs turned to the door as Rose was watching her mix a drink.

“Hey assholes, do you want the usual? Or are we doing something special for the birthday boy?” Rose questioned, not bothering to turn towards the two.

“You know, we could’ve been regular people you just called assholes.” Poe shot back.

“No way, I can smell your fuckboy cologne from a mile away Poe.” Rose threw back as she turned towards the men who were now seated. “Happy birthday Ben.”

“Thanks, Rose.” Ben smiles kindly.

“Guys, this is our new bartender, Rey.” Rose introduced Rey as she finished pouring the drink into a glass, putting a plastic red cross guarded sword in it for decoration before turning around.

“Hi.” She smiled, waving slightly to Ben and Poe.

“Wow. Okay, he could’ve mentioned he hired a fucking goddess.”

“POE.” Rose yelled as Rey blushed and giggled hard.

“Thank you, that’s very sweet of you.” Rey replies kindly.

Ben couldn’t say anything. He was speechless. It was her; it was the girl from his dreams. It was Rey.

“You must be Ben, Hux and Rose told me it was your birthday. They asked me to make you a special drink.” Rey said as she turned and grabbed the drink she had made. Ben looked at her in wonder as he took a sip of the drink, it was delicious.

“Thank you, it’s awesome. What’s in it?”

“Grey goose vodka, Chambord, and wild berry lemonade. I call it The Force.” Rey smirked at him; he was extremely handsome. She wanted to run her hands through his jet-black hair, his arms were straining in the leather jacket he was wearing, making her thoughts not so friendly. There was something about him that seemed... familiar, she couldn’t tell what it was about him but she felt this pull to him like he was a magnet drawing her in.

“The Force?” Ben questioned, hand shaking slightly.

“Yeah,” She shrugged, “just something I came up with a long time ago.” Ben swallowed as he watched her face, she was here, she was real. But something was wrong, off almost.

“Will you excuse me for a moment?” Ben got out of his seat quickly, stumbling over his feet.

“Ben, what’s wrong?” Poe called out, but Ben didn’t answer.

Closing the bathroom door, he ran into a stall, vomiting into the toilet. Flashes of red and blue erupting in his head.

_“You‘ll turn, I’ll help you.”_

_“You’re just a child in a mask.”_

_“I know what I have to do but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.”_

_“Don’t do this Ben, please don’t go this way.”_

_“BEN.”_

_“Your son is gone.”_

_“My son is alive.”_

_“You’re a monster.”_

_“It’s just us now.”_

_“See ya around kid.”_

  


_“Ben.” She smiled, putting her hand on his cheek, over the scar that was now gone, she looked in his eyes, then at his lips before closing the gap between them. He held on to her, wrapped his arms around her body as she sat in his lap as they kissed fiercely. He parted her lips with his tongue as she moaned in his mouth, he could feel her moans going to his core, but he didn’t care if she felt him. He wanted her, he loved her, and for the first time in his life, he was certain that she loved him back._

_The power of bringing her back had a price, a price he could feel slowly creeping into his bones. He was dying, he was going to lose her all over again. Rey pulled back, smiling and giggling, making him laugh along with her._

_“Rey, I love you.”_

_“I love you too Ben.” She replied as she leaned in for another kiss._

_But the second kiss never came, the smile from both of their faces quickly faded as Ben’s eyes closed, falling backwards, hands still entwined with each other’s._

_“Ben, no Ben don’t leave me.” Rey begged as she shook his body. “Ben don’t do this. We won; we can finally be together.” She sobbed still holding on to him as his body faded away in front of her._

  


Ben’s head felt like it had split in half, his memories coming back in waves. The real Ben Solo was back, and Rey was right outside the door, having no clue who she was, who he was, or who they were to each other.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash of a moment came flashing into Rey’s mind, she was strapped down to a chair, arms and ankles in binders. A man in a mask was crouching before her, he was talking to her, but she couldn’t hear what he was saying. She felt herself reply, not hearing the words come out of her mouth. A second later the man stood up, taking the mask off as he stood upright. It was Ben, dark hair falling into place as he slammed the mask down on a dusty stool. She was mesmerized by him, she felt something awaken in her, yes, he was attractive, that was undeniable, but the feeling wasn’t attraction, it was something more. It was a connection. She wasn’t sure what it was about him, but she felt a searing connection to Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Chapter 3 is more about Rey and her backstory and I can't wait to show you all!

Shaking, Ben stood from his place in the stall as his memory flooded back into his mind. Unlocking the stall, he slowly made his way to the sink, his footing unsteady, he turned the cold water on splashing his face with it as he tried to come to his senses.

Breathing out heavily, Ben looked in the mirror, he looked the same as he had before, but now he was looking at himself for the first time in years. His scar on his face that Rey had given him was gone, he ran his hand slowly over the area that had been ripped to shreds by a lightsaber in another life.

 _Why is it gone now? Nothing else has changed._ He thought to himself as he looked at his reflection in detail, this didn’t feel real, this didn’t feel _right._ He heard laughter from the other side of the door, his friends that he had grown to love over the years were all really his enemies, would they still accept him if they knew the truth? He had to laugh at himself for that-

 _Of course, they wouldn’t, you’re Kylo Ren remember? You’re nothing but a monster to all of them._ Ben told himself as he shook his head and headed back out to the party, back out to Rey. Rey, she was here, she was alive and okay. The mere thought of her made him want to burst out into tears, she had survived the war, survived Exegol, he felt like he could breathe again, Rey was here and nothing else mattered.

* * *

“Where the hell did you go? You okay man?” Hux questioned as Ben sat back down at his seat.

“Yeah fine, just a migraine.” He lied as he took a sip of the drink Rey had made him.

“Do you need something for the pain?” Rose asked, already reaching for the bottle of pain meds she kept under the bar.

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks, Rose, it means a lot.” Ben replied as he gave her a small smile. He had never known her before, but he could see why she had been in The Resistance, she had a fire in her that he knew his mother would’ve welcomed with open arms.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and memories, the group telling Rey how they all met each other.

“Well, these losers all went to high school together.” Rose explained to Rey as they all sat around at a booth in the corner of the bar.

“And you and Hux met how?” Rey questioned as she poured herself another beer from the pitcher, offering to top off Ben’s drink.

“Thanks.” He whispered, smiling at Rey warmly as Rose explained.

“My sister Paige and I owned a book store down the street and one day Hux walked in and I was in love immediately.” Rose smiled happily.

“It wasn’t that easy; it took a lot of convincing for her to finally give me a chance.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you seemed like an ass at first.” Rose shrugged.

“I love books, I’ll have to stop by and see the place and meet your sister.” Rey replied.

Ben’s face fell at the mention of Paige, not knowing who she had been before, but he had known her very well in this life before the accident.

“Unfortunately, Paige died 3 years ago in a car accident with her boyfriend, they were hit by a drunk driver.” Rose explained sadly.

“Oh Rose, I’m so sorry.” Rey felt awful, knowing how terrible it was to lose someone you loved.

“It’s okay, it’s still hard at times but the store keeps me busy and so does this jerk.” She joked as she elbowed Hux lightly as he kissed the top of her head lovingly.

“I get that, it’s not easy losing a loved one.” Rey remarked absentmindedly.

“No, it’s not.” Ben agreed, thinking about his father. He now had two separate memories of his father dying, both of them being his fault, he choked back tears, not wanting to think about it.

“So where are you from Rey?” Poe questioned, trying to change the subject.

“Oh, I’m from nowhere special, I’m here now. That’s all that matters.” She responded, not wanting to get into her past. Not wanting to talk about _him_.

The group understood and changed the subject once more, switching between various topics as the night went on. Ben wondered what she had meant, had she been okay before coming to Frankfort? Or was she just as alone as she had been on Jakku?

“Okay it’s getting around that time; we can go now.” Poe injected before downing the rest of his beer as he looked at his phone.

“Go where?” Ben asked confused

“The strip club.” Poe replied, looking at Ben annoyed.

“No, no no no.” Ben shook his head at Poe, he didn’t want to go to a strip club, he wanted to stay at the bar and be close to Rey.

“Oh, come on, have some fun. It’s your birthday after all.” Rey teased easily as she stood up, grabbing the empty pitcher as she swayed lightly. Ben looked up at her as she lightly smiled down at him.

“Yeah? You really think I should go to a strip club?” Ben teased back, happy there wasn’t a war going on for him to be himself with her for the first time.

“Yeah, why not?” Rey shrugged as she walked backwards towards the bar.

“Ben it’s either strip club or escort, you have no say in this.” Poe ordered as Hux and Rose laughed.

“Poe-”

“Would you just let yourself have a good time for once? Please, Ben? Go out with the guys for the night.” Rose insisted as she gathered their empty glasses and joined Rey behind the bar.

“Fine. I’m only doing this so you shut up.” Ben sighed as he stood up from his seat.

“Yes!” Poe yelled as he got up from the booth and headed towards the bathroom.

“It was nice meeting you Rey, thanks for the drink.” Ben thanked as he and Poe waited for Hux to help Rose count down the cash register.

“It was nice meeting you too.” Rey replied as she stretched her arms above her head as she yawned, her white tank riding up, revealing her smooth stomach to Ben’s eyes.

“Okay, lock the door behind us as you two clean up okay?” Hux leaned down to kiss Rose goodbye as she stood up on her tiptoes to reach him.

“Have a good night.” Ben waved to the girls as he followed Poe and Hux out the door to Poe’s car.

“You too.” Rose exclaimed happily.

“Ben wait!” He turned as he opened the passenger side door, Rey coming out of the bar quickly, goosebumps erupting on her arms in the crisp fall air.

“Is everything okay?” He questioned, hoping that maybe, just maybe she had remembered him.

“You forgot your phone at the table.” She replied handing him his cell phone.

“Oh, thanks.” He whispered as he reached for his phone, fingers grazing her’s lightly as he took it from her.

A flash of a moment came flashing into Rey’s mind, she was strapped down to a chair, arms and ankles in binders. A man in a mask was crouching before her, he was talking to her, but she couldn’t hear what he was saying. She felt herself reply, not hearing the words come out of her mouth. A second later the man stood up, taking the mask off as he stood upright. It was Ben, dark hair falling into place as he slammed the mask down on a dusty stool. She was mesmerized by him, she felt something awaken in her, yes, he was attractive, that was undeniable, but the feeling wasn’t attraction, it was something _more_. It was a _connection_. She wasn’t sure what it was about him, but she felt a searing connection to Ben.

“Hey, you okay?” Ben asked as Rey stood there looking at him in shock.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, I must’ve had too many beers.” Rey shook her head as she laughed awkwardly, “Have a good birthday Ben.” She said once more before heading back into the bar.

Ben watched her go back inside before getting into the car, Poe started the ignition as the three of them headed to the club for the rest of Ben’s birthday.

* * *

“Did you have a good first night?” Rose asked as Rey wiped down all the tables in the bar.

“Yeah,” Rey replied as she turned and smiled at Rose as she slung the towel in her hand onto her shoulder. “Ben seems pretty interesting, what’s his story?”

“Ben’s a really good guy, he and Poe have their own aviation school, Ben inherited it from his dad after his dad passed away. I think he likes you.” Rose giggled as Rey blushed.

“Why do you say that?”

“I could see the way he was looking at you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look at anyone like that before.” Rose explained, making Rey think back to her flash outside the bar.

“Huh. That’s interesting.” Rey said to herself as she helped Rose finish closing the bar for the night before heading home to her new apartment for the night.

As Rey got ready for bed, she thought back on to the flash of whatever it was in her mind, she was so confused. Where had this thought come from, and why was it of Ben? Why someone she had just met. Rose’s words ringing in her ear “ _I think he likes you._ ” Making her uneasy, she couldn’t get closer to another man, not after everything that had happened, never again would she fall in love.

That night as Rey slept, she dreamt of hot sunny days and sand. Rey dreamt of Jakku.


	3. Opening Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to update. I lost the inspiration to write anything for months and this quarantine has been kicking my ass since March. I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had to split this into two chapters because it was just too long so I'll update again in a couple of days with the next part!

A sharp knock at the door broke Finn out of his trance as he sat at his desk in his office, intently gazing at the picture frame that sat atop the wood.

“Come in.” He responded coldly, anger boiling in his bones, lost in his thoughts.

“Finn, you needed to see me?” Evandor Snoke questioned as he walked into the room, standing across from his seated boss.

“I need your expertise; I have found something out that needs to be taken care of as soon as possible.” Finn explained as he looked at the framed picture out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to crush the frame, he wanted to crush _her_.

“Is this to do with the boating accident Rey died in?” Snoke questioned.

“Died, right....” Finn murmured to himself, “She’s supposed to be dead. Always said she almost drowned as a kid and was afraid of water. Of course, she would die in a terrible drowning accident, right?” Finn bit back a cold laugh at the irony of the situation.

“Sir? What is going on?” Snoke asked, confused as to why he was called. He had worked for Finn’s family business since before Finn was born.

“That bitch fucking lied to me. She _knew_ how to swim.” Finn explained as he stood from his chair, slamming the framed wedding picture of him and Rey down on the desk.

“How do you know this?” Snoke questioned, Finn and Rey’s relationship had always been rocky, Snoke wasn’t exactly surprised that Rey had run off again, but faking her death? That was a new one.

“I just got a call from the country club, the swim coach, something Phasma was calling to see if something had happened to Rey. She was wondering why Rey hadn’t been coming to her swim lessons the last month.” Finn explained more as he paced back and forth.

“She had been taking swimming lessons?” Snoke was a bit impressed, she had obviously planned out how to get away.

“Exactly, the little liar had told me she was taking tennis lessons, but guess what? She was the best swimmer in the class, this Phasma said,” Finn shook his head in frustration.

“She had been planning this. Who knows how long this little idea of hers had been brewing. I need her found Snoke, she knows too much… about me, this business... bring her back alive so I can give her what she deserves. If she’s going to betray me in this way, she deserves a fitting punishment.” Finn maliciously spat out.

“Of course, anything you need sir. Where should I start?” Snoke asked, regretting it instantly at the look he received.

“How the fuck should I know Snoke? Your job is to find people who don’t want to be found. My job is running this business. Now go do it before I find someone else to do it for me.” Finn glared at the older man.

“I’ll keep you updated.” Snoke replied as he nodded towards his boss before walking out of the office to make his next move to find out where Rey went. He was good at finding people that didn’t want to be found, he was even better at silencing those who needed to be silenced on request.

* * *

_“Ben, when we touched hands, I saw your future, just the shape of it but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke, you’ll turn… I’ll help you, I saw it.” Rey whispered the last part to Ben, examining his face slowly, eyes lingering on his lips for longer than they should._

_“I saw something too; because of what I saw I know when the moment come you will be the one to turn. You’ll stand with me. Rey, I saw who your parents are.” Ben revealed, wanting nothing more than to lean down and kiss her. He watched her back away in shock as the elevator doors opened to the red throne room where Snoke was waiting._

* * *

Rey’s alarm woke her before anything else happened. Perplexed, she laid in bed as she checked her phone, idly scrolling through messages from Rose and Hux.

_Hux: Hey, I need to help Rose install a new furnace at the shop. Could you come into work around 8? It should only take an hour._

_Rey: Yeah, no problem! :)_

Rey put her phone on her nightstand as she got out of bed and stretched, yawning as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Her thoughts drifted back to her dream as she made herself a cup of tea, why was she dreaming about Ben so much lately? Was someone upstairs trying to tell her something? Better yet, why was she dreaming about Snoke, someone that worked for Finn, someone that _killed_ for him?

Shaking off the dreaded thought of Finn, Rey finished her tea and decided to start some laundry. Now that she didn’t have to go into work until later, she was going to thoroughly clean her small studio apartment since she had been living there for a good month now. Putting some music on, Rey threw her short hair up in a ponytail and got to work on her new home.

* * *

The door to the small bar opened roughly with a clap of thunder booming behind Ben as he walked in, tracking in buckets of rainwater as drips quickly rolled off his person.

“Are you insane?” Rey questioned as she grabbed a fresh towel from behind the bar, tossing it at Ben so he could dry up.

“Where is everyone?” Ben asked as he rung out his raven locks, sitting down at the bar across from her.

“At home, probably where you should be too considering the weather.” Rey replied as she laughed at him lightly.

“Hux is here, right? He didn’t leave you here alone did he?” Ben wondered aloud as he took off his coat, shaking the remaining water from it before putting it on the barstool next to him.

“He went to go install a new furnace at the bookshop, that’s why I’m here; he asked me to work tonight so he could go do it. He said it would only take an hour or so, I’m not sure what happened.” Rey shrugged as she grabbed a glass for Ben, filling the glass up with what she had learned was his favorite whiskey.

“He might just be staying there until this storm dies down, have you been here alone long?” Ben asked as he took a swig of his drink, watching Rey as she dried some clean glasses and put them away neatly.

“Maybe only an hour or a little more? There was a couple here for a while, they headed out pretty quick when they heard the first few rumbles.” Rey explained softly. She leaned her arms on the counter in front of him, showing her chest to him without realizing it.

“I can stay and keep you company?” Ben offered hopefully, trying not to look at her small chest. He wanted to spend more time with her; wanted to be alone with her for the first time since their paths had crossed once again. Maybe this was their chance? They hadn’t gotten to be together in their past life, maybe they could have something now?

“Oh, you don’t have to, I’m sure you have better things to do with your life.” Rey smiled sweetly, silently hoping he would stay with her. Her dream of him from this morning was biting at her, she wanted to get to know him more. The intensity she felt from the dream making her ache for him in places she didn’t know could ache. She had never felt this way about Finn while they were together, but Ben? She felt as if she couldn’t get enough of him, and she didn’t know why.

“Not really, and even if I did, it can wait. I’d love to stay here with you.” He answered honestly.

“That’s really nice of you Ben,” Rey smiled brightly at him, trying not to seem too excited as her phone started to ring, it was Hux.

“Hey Hux, what’s up?” She asked as she watched Ben pour himself another whiskey.

“Hey Rey, it doesn’t look like this storm is letting up anytime soon; can you close up the place right now by yourself and just head home? I don’t want you out in this.” Hux explained over the phone.

“Yeah, I can close up for the night, no problem.” Rey agreed, not really wanting to work when it was so bad out and there were no customers around to give her decent tips like normal.

“I’m sorry you’ve been alone all night, I didn’t think the storm would last all night, just put the bag of cash in my top desk drawer and I’ll count everything tomorrow morning when I come in.” Hux apologized profusely.

“Don’t apologize, and I haven’t been alone all night; Ben’s been hanging out for a bit now.” Rey smiled at Ben as he smirked over at her as he sipped his whiskey.

“Oh good! He can help close up the place, put him to work. Have a good night Rey.” Hux replied.

“I’ll let him know you said that; you two have a good night.” Rey laughed as she hung up her phone.

“What did he say?” Ben questioned.

“He told me that you have to do anything I tell you to do tonight.” Rey fibbed, leaning on to the counter in front of him once more.

Ben raised his eyebrows at her, looking at her lips as she bit down on them while she watched him.

“Well, I’m not opposed to that.” Ben replied as his voice dropped, leaning towards her slowly across the counter.

“He just wanted you to help me close if you didn’t mind.” Rey smirked as she scanned his face, checking out the beauty marks that adorned his chiseled face.

“I have no problem with that.” Ben admitted as he stood from his bar stool, heading over to the door and locking it, shutting the open light off before he pulled the blinds down.

Rey started pulling the cash and the couple receipts from the register to go take the bag to Hux’s office as he asked. Ben grabbed the broom from behind the bar and started sweeping the floor as Rey came back to wipe down some tables.

A big clap of thunder made Rey jump; the lightning that quickly followed made the lights in the bar flicker. Ben walked over to the window, pulling back the blinds to see raining pounding down on the cement outside.

“It’s not letting up anytime soon, is it? Rey asked nervously.

“No, it doesn’t look like it.” Ben agreed, watching her as she came to stand by him and look out the window.

“One of my foster parents used to say that the gods were bowling in heaven, the thunderclaps were the balls hitting the pins.” Rey remarked quietly as she watched the rain come down.

“Foster parents?” Ben’s heart broke, she had been alone here too.

“Yeah, I was dropped off at a fire department when I was five, my parents just decided to leave and never come back.” Rey shrugged as she looked up at Ben.

“Were you ever adopted?” Ben asked, needing to know. Praying that she would say yes.

“Nope, I was bounced around from home to home until I aged out. I just never seemed like a good fit I guess.” Rey admitted coolly, avoiding Ben’s gaze.

“I’m so sorry Rey, you didn’t deserve that.” Ben wanted nothing more than to pull her in his arms and hold her close.

“It’s okay, I’ve been through much worse.” Rey smiled up at him, trying to lighten the mood.

“Hey, since the place is closed for the night, let’s have a drink.” Ben suggested, cocking his head towards the bar as he smiled down at her.


	4. Being Alone

“So, I’ve told you about my miserable life story, what’s yours?” Rey smirked towards Ben lightly as she poured their drinks.

“Where do I even start?” Ben replied before taking a generous sip of his whiskey.

“Why don’t you tell me your deepest darkest secret?” Rey dared as she turned her body to face him.

Ben swallowed thickly, noticing the little freckles that adorned Rey’s face as he thought of what to say next.

“Which one should I tell?” He threw back at her, smirking as she downed her drink.

“All of them.” Rey responded as she reached for the bottle of whiskey to fill up her glass.

“I killed my father.” Ben admitted, watching her for a reaction.

Rey froze for a small moment before she remembered Rose telling her about the car accident Ben and his father Han had been in last year.

“How did you kill him?”

“Simple. I was driving the car that killed him.” Ben thought back to the first time Han died, how the bright red light shone on his and Han’s faces as he ignited the saber into Han’s abdomen.

“No, you didn’t. Rose told me what happened, it was an accident Ben.” Rey replied grabbing his hand that was resting on his thigh, squeezing it gently.

Sparks ignited between their skin, making Rey’s heart race a mile a minute as Ben looked down at their joined hands.

“Thank you, Rey. That means a lot to me.” Ben remarked, reciprocating the squeeze of their hands.

Rey smirked as she let his hand go, filling up their drinks once more. She was starting to feel tipsy, and she was loving being so free for the first time in her life.

“I had a dream about you last night.” Rey blurted out as she took another long swig of her whiskey, eyes going wide at her drunken revelation.

“What?” Ben asked, shocked at her honesty.

“Yep. I had a dream about you, we were wearing Halloween costumes, I think? We were in an elevator and I reeeeeaaallllyyyy wanted to kiss you.” Rey leaned in, smiling up at Ben.

“You wanted to kiss me?” Ben blushed as he looked down at her flushed cheeks.

“Very, very much,” Rey admitted, giggling slightly.

“You looked different though, you had a scar on your face.” Rey murmured as she reached up to the right side of Ben’s face.

“It went from here,” Rey’s finger went to the top of his right eyebrow, “All the way down to here.” She dragged her finger down his face and neck, lightly landing on the collar of his white Henley.

“Do you know how I got it?” Ben asked, heart hammering away a mile a minute, hoping she couldn’t hear. He knew how he got it, she’s the one that gave it to him; he couldn’t tell her that though.

“No, but you looked really good with it, made me want to do more than just kiss you.” She bit her lip, leaning in towards him.

She scooted to the edge of her barstool unsteadily, he grabbed her waist to steady her as he watched her come closer.

Rey ghosted her lips over Ben’s, inhaling his scent. He smelt of musk and cedarwood, it wasn’t overpowering like how Finn used to smell. Finn’s was an overpowering smell that used to make her feel sick. Ben smelt like comfort, he smelt like coming home. She pressed her lips to his gently, falling into his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ben knew he shouldn’t kiss her with how drunk she was, but it was Rey, he couldn’t reject her. He pulled her into his lap, draping her small legs over his thighs, her buttocks atop his groin. He wrapped an arm around her waist fully so she wouldn’t fall over onto the hard wood beneath them while his other hand cupped her cheek as they made out.

Rey moaned into the kiss loudly as she felt Ben’s jeans start to tighten. Ben’s tongue darted out to her lips, breaking the seam of her lips to invade her mouth. He had wanted her for so long, longer than she even knew; he wasn’t going to throw out this chance to be with her, even if she regretted it after she sobered up.

“Ben…” Rey whispered as they parted for breath.

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“I’m not too drunk to not know what I want, I just want you to know that.” She explained as she ran her thumb over his plump bottom lip, dragging it down as he watched her closely.

“That’s really good to know.” Ben smiled as he caressed her cheek lightly, leaning down to kiss her once more. Rey pulled away suddenly, putting her hands on his broad chest.

“I need to pee.” Rey explained as she wriggled herself out of his grasp, hopping off his lap, stumbling slightly.

“You okay?” Ben asked, standing swiftly to help steady her.

“Yeah, I haven’t felt this good in a long time.” Rey turned, grabbing the front of his shirt as she stood on her tiptoes to roughly kiss him once more before heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

Ben was cleaning the used glasses and putting the whiskey back in its place when Rey stumbled out of the bathroom.

“Oh, I think I drank too much.” Rey admitted, rubbing her head absentmindedly.

“Maybe we should call it a night?” Ben suggested.

“I think that’s a good idea. I’m sleepy.” Rey mumbled as she made her way towards him, absentmindedly wrapping her small arms around his large waist, pressing her face into his torso as she hugged him softly.

“Give me your car keys, I’ll drive you home.” Ben said as he pulled away from her grip before he held his hand out to her, dead set on her not driving.

“I don’t have a car. I walk here every day.” Rey shook her head.

“You what? Why don’t you have a car.” Ben questioned, surprised that he hadn’t noticed the fact before.

“Well, I don’t have a lot of money and my apartment is right down the block so there really isn’t a point.” Rey shrugged as she explained.

“What are you going to do in the winter?”

“I’ll figure it out. I’m good at taking care of myself Ben, don’t worry.” Rey smiled up at him.

“Okay, come on. I’ll drive you home, I’m parked down the street.” Ben grabbed his leather jacket, watching Rey as she shut off the lights and grabbed her purse.

He rested his hand on her lower back as they walked to the door, being met with pouring rain still.

“Oh, I don’t have a jacket.” Rey pouted, trying to lift up her shirt to cover her head.

“Here.” Ben shook off his jacket handing it to Rey so she could cover herself.

“Are you sure?” Rey looked up to him as he nodded down at her. She slipped her tiny arms into the sleeves, the jacket practically eating her as her hands tried to find their exit before they shut the lights off to the bar and Rey locked the door.

“Come on.” Ben held his hand out to her as she put her keys in her purse before she took his hand. Rey felt like she belonged for the first time ever, she couldn’t understand why, but she felt like she had known Ben for longer than a month.

Ben squeezed her hand before they ran out into the rain, Rey giggling lightly as they hurriedly ran to Ben’s car to prevent themselves from getting any more drenched than they already were.

Ben grabbed his keys from his pocket as they slowed down, unlocking his car and walking Rey to the passenger side, wanting to make sure she didn’t slip in her intoxicated state.

“Well, I don’t feel as drunk anymore.” Rey admitted as she leaned back on the car door, smiling brightly as she looked up at Ben as he towered over her, his hair dripping down onto her due to the rain.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” He was, he didn’t want anything to happen to her, even if it was just getting tipsy at a bar with him. There were too many bad stories on the news in the world of girls getting drunk and lost, never to be seen again. He couldn’t- no _wouldn’t_ let that happen to her.

“Me too.” Rey bit her lip as she looked him over, his white Henley clinging to him to the point where it was almost transparent on him. She could see every ridge and muscle on him, and it was turning her on more than she would like to admit.

Rey grabbed his shirt once more, dragging Ben down to her lips as she shoved his tongue pas his lips. She wanted him, and she knew he wanted her too. Ben moaned into the kiss and he pressed her against the door, not caring about the heavy downpour anymore, he just wanted her.

“Let’s go back to my place.” Rey suggested as they separated for breath, Ben leaning his forehead on hers.

“Okay.”

* * *

Rey’s apartment was small and cozy, she had done a good job taking care of it since had moved in. It was a small studio; her living area and bedroom being separated by a cream-colored curtain that hung from the ceiling.

“I think I might have a baggy t-shirt or something for you to change into so your clothes can dry.” Rey said as she threw her keys on her kitchen table.

“It’s okay, I think I should go.” Ben admitted as he ran his hands through his damp hair.

“Did I do something?” Rey asked, dread seeping into her veins. It was too much, it was too soon, she shouldn’t have kissed him. She should’ve kept her stupid drunk mouth shut.

“You did nothing wrong Rey; I just don’t want to rush into things is all.” Ben explained as Rey looked down at her feet, biting her lip as she tried to hold back tears.

“I understand. Thank you for bringing me home.” Rey whispered.

“Hey,” Ben walked towards her, lifting her chin with his finger so she would look at him, “I care about you a lot Rey, more than you will ever know. But I don’t want anything more to happen between us until you are 100% sober. I want you to be able to make a clear decision.” Ben explained as he held her face in his hands, looking at her intently.

“Can you at least stay to just sleep? I’ve been alone for too long and I’m tired of it.” She begged as a tear slipped out of her eye, Ben wiped it away with his thumb instantly.

“I can do that.”

* * *

Rey suggested Ben take a shower since he was dripping wet still and that way, she could dry his clothes for him while he did. When his clothes had gone through the dryer, Rey quietly snuck into the bathroom with his warm clothes, placing the folded clothes neatly on the bathroom counter as she heard the shower turn off.

“Thanks for doing that Rey.” Ben remarked as he walked out of the bathroom, dressed back into his clothes as he stood outside of her makeshift bedroom.

“Of course,” Rey said happily, dressed in an oversized t-shirt and panties, already under the covers as she patted the side of her bed that she wasn’t occupying. “Are you ready for bed?”

“I should really just sleep on the couch.” Ben wrestled, wanting nothing more than to know what it felt like to have her fall asleep in his arms, but he didn’t want to push his boundaries.

“Ben, please?” Rey asked as she held out her hand to him.

Ben sighed as he gave in, her doe eyes drawing him in. He removed his jeans and shirt before he pulled back the covers, climbing into bed before Rey was wrapped around him.

“Thank you.” Rey leaned and kissed him on the cheek, lips lingering on his skin before she cuddled into his warm chest.

“Rey? I want you to know that you’re not alone.” Ben said as he held her in his arms, inhaling her scent as he kissed the top of her head.

“Neither are you Ben.” Rey replied sleepily as she kissed the side of his neck before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben sank down to the foot outside Rey’s apartment door, head in his hands as he held back sobs. Why did this happen? Why did he have to remember who he really was? What cruel joke was the universe playing on him to bring a different version of Rey to him like this, was he being punished for everything he had done as Kylo Ren? Whatever the answer, he knew he had to keep his distance from Rey, he couldn’t do this again.

* * *

Rey awoke the next morning to a searing headache and a cold bed. She ran her hand over the unoccupied space where Ben had previously slept, only to find his side ice-cold; he must’ve been gone for a while. Rubbing her eyes of sleep, she noticed a piece of paper on the empty pillow next to her, grabbing it, she sat up to read the words.

_“Sorry you’re waking up alone, I had an early day at work today and you looked too comfy to wake up. I had a great time last night; I’ll see you later and we can talk then. Take the aspirin I left for you on your nightstand, I’m sure you have a headache. Have a good day Rey.”_

_-Ben_

Rey sighed as she looked over to her nightstand, a small bottle of aspirin and a water bottle were sitting neatly next to her. She smiled lightly at the gesture, uneasiness settling into her stomach as she realized what had happened the night before.

She had kissed Ben, multiple times; which wasn’t terrible, she had quite enjoyed it and wanted it to happen again if she were to be truly honest with herself. But she couldn’t get involved with anyone, not after everything that had happened with Finn. She had been hurt too badly and she couldn’t let it happen again. It’s not that she thought Ben was anything like Finn, she could already tell that he wasn’t from what she had learned about him.

What scared her the most was the dreams she had been having for the past six months before she had left Finn, the dreams were of her and _Ben_. Rey wanted to scream the night he walked into the bar; she had dreamed of him for so long; she thought she was imagining the resemblance until their hands had touched when he was leaving. She knew then and there that something was going on, something she didn’t understand.

Last night made things worse, she had kissed him, she had invited him over to stay the night. Thankfully he was a gentleman and nothing happened, but she wasn’t thinking straight; she got wrapped up in the lust of wanting Ben and it couldn’t happen again.

Rey reached for her phone and texted Hux, calling off for the day, lying about a searing migraine before she got out bed to make a cup of tea before she got in the shower. She needed the day off to think about what to tell Ben. Thankfully, Hux was perfectly fine with her taking the day off and told her to get better.

As she got dressed and ready for the day after her shower, she thought of the night before; it had felt so good to be _wanted_ , especially with no ultimatums or threats attached to it and especially by Ben. Rey bit her lip as she sat down on her small couch, contemplating what to say to him. Should she text him? Stay silent? Wait to hear from him?

She shook her head, grabbing her phone she quickly scrolled through her text messages and hit the name of who she was trying to get in contact with for help.

_Rey: Hey, can you come over on your lunch break today? I need someone to talk to. Don’t tell Hux._

_Rose: I have today off! I’m on my way! And Hux who? :)_

Rey breathed out in relief that Rose was coming over, if anyone could help her with what to say to Ben, it was her.

* * *

“Wow.” Rose replied as Rey finished telling her everything that had happened with Ben.

“What do I do?” Rey begged, running her hands through her hair, feeling even more stupid for letting something happen now that Rose knew.

“I mean… I’m not really surprised that it happened, you two aren’t very subtle with the yearning looks honestly.” Rose admitted as she shrugged.

“I- what? What do you mean?” Rey asked, eyes wide in shock. Did she really look at Ben _that_ often?

“When he’s not looking, you are; when you’re not looking, he is. Plus, this morning he told Hux that he’s crazy about you.” Rose smirked, taking a sip of her water.

“Oh god really?” Rey sighed, feeling defeated.

“You don’t feel the same way?”

“No, I do. I really, really do; but I can’t get involved with anyone ever again.” Rey explained.

“Abusive relationship?” Rose questioned.

“Yeah, I just can’t trust it won’t happen again. Not that I think Ben would be anything like _him_ , I just… I’m scared.” Rey admitted tears in her eyes.

“What about explaining this to Ben? Telling him the truth? You could take it slow; I know Ben would be okay with that. He honestly doesn’t need to jump in headfirst into a relationship anyways.” Rose suggested hopefully.

“I just- I can’t Rose, I’m not ready for anything, I don’t know if I ever will be. But why do you say that? About him needing to take it slow?” She asked.

“Well, Ben’s dad dying really messed him up, like _really_ bad. About a month after his dad passed, Ben tried to kill himself because he blamed himself for Han’s death, he took a slew of pain meds that he still had from the accident. Kay found him and called an ambulance but Ben was so depressed, that he ended it between them while he was in the hospital and asked her to be gone by the time he got home. Hux and I brought him home the next morning and her engagement ring was on the counter with a note saying goodbye. Hux stayed at his house with him for two weeks because he was so worried that Kay listening to him and actually leaving would push him over the edge again.” Rose told as Rey looked at her in shock.

“Who’s Kay?”

“Kaydel, she and Ben were high school sweethearts. They broke up a few years into college but she came to his parent’s vow renewal like three years before Han died and they rekindled things.”

“Oh. Do you think he still loves her?” Rey asked quietly.

“No, not one bit.” Rose replied as she looked down at her phone.

“It’s getting late, I have a few errands that I’ve been needing to run. Will you be okay?” Rose asked as she got up out of her seat.

“Yeah, of course. Thank you for coming over.” Rey hugged her goodbye, happy to have a friend for once.

“Anytime.” Rose hugged her back happily before leaving.

* * *

Rey finished her dinner dishes as a small knock was heard at her door. Sighing, she dried her hands on the kitchen towel quickly before walking the short distance to her front door to open it, Ben was standing there on the other side, his dark gray Henley was barley fitting around his biceps.

“Hi.” He breathed out, relieved that she looked okay. When Hux told him she called off, he was worried something had happened.

“Hi, do you want to come in?” She asked, stepping to the side to let him in as he nodded before walking in.

“Are you okay? Hux said you called off today.” Ben explained as he looked her over, she seemed closed off, just like she had after she went back to the Resistance.

“I um... I just needed the day to process what happened between us last night.” Rey admitted, wringing her hands together as she looked at the floor.

“Oh.” Ben could feel what was coming next, she didn’t feel the same way. It was just the alcohol. He felt the wind being knocked out of him.

“I like you, Ben, you’re a great guy but I don’t feel that way about you, I was drunk and it’s been a very long time since I’ve felt wanted by anyone and you were just _there_.” Rey emphasized, her heart breaking as she looked at his face. She wanted him, more than she should. But she couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , form a relationship with another man ever again. Not after Finn, she couldn’t trust that she wouldn’t get hurt again. And it killed her.

“It’s okay, we can- we can forget it ever happened. I’m sorry I bothered you, Rey, it won’t happen again.” Ben choked back tears as he walked past her towards the front door, he had to get out of here. He was an idiot. She wasn’t his Rey; she was just some girl that looked and sounded like her.

“Ben, I’m sorry. Please don’t be upset.” Rey begged, a tear escaping her eyes as she grabbed his arm.

Ben looked back at her, wiping the tear from her cheek. He was dying inside, he wanted nothing more than to hold her, but she wasn’t the real Rey. She never would be.

“It’s fine sweetheart, it was just a few drunken kisses. It meant nothing.” Ben replied as he ripped his arm from her grip, slamming the front door harshly as he left Rey in shambles.

Ben sank down to the foot outside Rey’s apartment door, head in his hands as he held back sobs. Why did this happen? Why did he have to remember who he really was? What cruel joke was the universe playing on him to bring a different version of Rey to him like this, was he being punished for everything he had done as Kylo Ren? Whatever the answer, he knew he had to keep his distance from Rey, he couldn’t do this again.

Pulling his phone out, Ben went to the one number he shouldn’t, he hit the call button shakily, bringing the phone to his ear as he waited for an answer.

“Ben?”

“Hey Kaydel, are you doing anything tonight?”


	6. Bar Top Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Ben with Kaydel hurt, and Rey was mad at herself for letting him get to her like that. Ben wasn’t hers; it shouldn’t matter to her what he did in his free time, but seeing him with Kaydel just seemed wrong; it didn’t seem right.

* * *

Ben groaned as he came, slowly thrusting his hips to ride out his orgasm as he released inside her. She brushed his hair away from his face as she reached up to kiss his plump lips as he pulled out of her, the sound of their combined juices making a squelching sound.

“Damn. That was one for the books.” Kaydel laughed breathily as Ben rolled off her to the other side of the bed, pushing his hair back as he held out his arm for her to cuddle into.

“Yeah.” Ben replied as he slowly ran his fingers up and down her shoulder while her head laid on his chest. It had been a month since he called her and a month of him fucking her into his bed whenever he could.

He thought maybe being distracted by Kay would help him not think of Rey as much, but it only had the opposite effect. It made him want Rey more, and she was all he thought about when he was fucking Kay.

“Get on all fours.” Ben said huskily, the thought of being with Rey making his dick stir with excitement.

“Again? Already?” Kay smirked as Ben leaned over to her, roughly sticking his tongue in her mouth, moaning into the kiss when she grabbed his length.

“I said _get on all fours_.” He practically growled before Kay giggled, happy to do as he said. Ben was always kinky and liked it rough, but this past month with him had been completely different from the Ben she had been engaged to, and she was loving every second of it.

Ben pushed her legs apart with his hands, one hand going in between her legs to swipe up her slit, making her moan out loudly while he stroked his dick to full size. His fingers full of her slick, he brought his fingers to his lips, groaning around them as he licked them clean while she watched from over her shoulder, whimpering when his lust-filled eyes caught her staring.

“Did I say you could watch?” Ben questioned, gently pressing her face into the sheets as he slapped her ass harshly.

“Ugh, when did you get like this? I would’ve never left before if you were like this a year ago.” Kay huffed out as she wiggled her ass in his face.

“Did I say you could talk?” Ben asked huskily, slapping her ass once more, making her moan out again before she pulled away from him.

“What’s wrong?” Ben was worried he was too rough.

“Oh nothing, I just want to take care of you for once.” She explained as crawled over to him, reaching out to grab his dick, licking it from base to tip, feeling every vein and ridge with the tip of her tongue.

“Ugh- Kay.” He breathed out, trying not to get wrapped up in the feeling of her wet mouth on his head.

“Mmmmm… come on baby, let me show you how much I missed your dick in my mouth.” Kay purred as she took his length in her mouth, wetting what couldn’t fit with her spit as she stroked him expertly.

Ben groaned as he ran his fingers through her hair, gripping onto her long brunette locks as she tried to take all of him in her mouth.

“Oh Rey… you feel amazing sweetheart.” Ben sighed, closing his eyes as he let the feel of her envelope him.

“Who the fuck is Rey?!” Kaydel screeched as she came up for air, shoving Ben away as she stood up from the bed to get her clothes.

“I didn’t say-”

“Oh yes you did Ben Solo, and you know you did!” Kaydel yelled as she threw her panties back on, “So who the fuck is she huh?”

“She’s no one. It was a slip of the mouth.” Ben tried to explain, knowing full well that it wasn’t a slip.

“Who is she?” Kaydel seethed.

“She’s just some girl that works at Hux’s bar. She means nothing to me Kay, I only want you.” Ben insisted as he walked over to her, wrapping her in his arms.

“Do you mean that?” Kay asked, looking up at him with doe eyes.

“Of course, I do. Now, where were we?” Ben smirked, kissing her roughly as he ripped her panties off her swiftly, picking her up and throwing her on the bed roughly, laying his body over hers as he placed his hand at her entrance, licking through her folds as he stroked himself to full size before he entered her.

* * *

Empty beer bottles clanked in her hand as she balanced the tray full of empty plates as she walked to the kitchen to drop off the dirty dishes and dispose of the empty bottles. It was a busy Friday night and Rey was exhausted. Wiping her brow, she stretched her back a walked back out to the bar, seeing Poe walk in with a tall older woman with blonde hair.

“Hey Rey!” Poe smiled as the pair sat down at the bar.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Rey smiled back, looking at the older woman warmly.

“Rey, this is Amilyn, Ami, this is Rey.” Poe introduced the two women.

“It’s nice to meet you Rey, you’re Ben’s girl right?” Ami asked as Poe tried to stop her.

“Oh um, no. No, I’m not with Ben, we’re just friends.” Rey replied, trying to not make it awkward as Poe looked at her apologetically.

“Oh bummer, I think you and Ben would adorable together.” Ami giggled as she looked over the drink menu.

“Yeah, he does too.” Poe said, looking up at Rey with a smirk.

“I don’t think he does anymore.” Rey replied coolly, looking at the door as Ben and an unknown woman walked in, hand in hand.

“What do you mean?” Poe asked as Hux walked up from the back.

“Oh fuck. What is he doing?” Hux asked dejectedly, pointing at Ben and Kaydel as they took a seat at a table in Rey’s section. Poe and Ami turned around; Poe groaned as he laid his head on the bar top.

“What the actual fuck Ben?” Poe sighed, wanting to beat his friend.

“Who is that?” Ami asked confused.

“Kaydel.” Hux and Poe said in unison, annoyance heavily laced in their tones.

“Lovely. They’re in my section.” Rey murmured, saddened by the fact that Ben had obviously gotten back together with his former fiancée.

“Do you want me to-” Hux started to offer before Rey held her hand up to stop him.

“No, I’ve got this, and I shouldn’t even be upset. I’m the one that told him I just wanted to be friends; I have no right to feel this way about seeing him with another woman.”

“Yeah but you actually _do_ want to be with him and I bet money he would drop her prissy ass the second you told him.” Poe suggested with a thumbs up.

“Do you know what you want to drink?” Rey asked, ignoring his comment.

“Beer. Ami?” Poe looked over at his date, kissing her shoulder sweetly as she shook her head at him.

“I’ll have a sex on the beach.” Ami smiled at Rey as Rey nodded.

“Let me go check on the happy couple and then I’ll grab those for you.” Rey smiled.

“Take your time sweetie.” Ami replied, squeezing Rey’s hand encouragingly.

“Don’t worry Rey, I’ll get these guys their drinks.” Hux offered happily.

“Good luck Rey!” Poe yelled across the bar as she walked away and towards Ben, making her stop in her tracks as he looked up at her.

“Poe!” Hux yelled, slapping his friend over the head at his comment.

“Hey.” Rey breathed out as she got to the table.

“Hey, Rey.” Ben smiled lightly, seeming like her being there was his worst nightmare.

“Oh. You’re Rey.” Kaydel asked, seeming put off by Rey’s presence as she eyed her up and down.

“Yeah. What can I get for you?” Rey asked kindly, ignoring Kaydel as much as she could.

“I’ll have my usual whiskey. How are you?” He questioned as Kaydel watched the pair. If looks could kill, Rey was certain she would be dead already.

“I’m fine. Busy.” Rey remarked, waving to Rose as she walked in.

“Yeah, it seems like it.” Ben nodded, not knowing what to say to her these days.

“I’ll have a vodka cranberry.” Kaydel blurted out, throwing her menu down and grabbing Ben’s hand from across the table. Rey looked down at their joined hands, trying to not let Kaydel know she was getting to her. “You can go now.” Kaydel waved her off, letting Rey know she wasn’t needed.

“Rey wait-” Ben started as Rey walked away to go get their drinks, shaking her head at Kaydel’s attitude towards her.

“I hate that fucking woman.” Rey exclaimed as she grabbed a clean tumbler to make Kaydel’s drink.

“What happened?” Rose asked as she walked behind the bar, tying her apron around her waist awkwardly as she tried to listen above the commotion.

“Ben’s back with Kaydel.” Hux informed her, welcoming her by giving her a quick kiss on the head.

“He’s what?!” Rose screeched, standing up on her tiptoes to look over at the couple. Kaydel was watching Rey intently, Ben looking like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

“She’s- what is he doing with her? She’s nasty.” Rey complained, horrified that Ben had actually almost married her.

“We were all really happy when he broke it off. He did it for her well-being but my god, it was the best decision he ever made.” Hux exclaimed as he grabbed another beer for Poe.

“She acted like I was encroaching on their space or something.” Rey shook the tumbler roughly, wishing she could throw it at Kaydel’s head.

“She’s always had a superiority complex; her mom was some hotshot actress in the 80’s before she died in a plane crash when we were seniors in high school. She inherited millions when she turned 18, I don’t think she’s ever even worked before.” Rose whispered to Rey as Rey glared over at Ben’s table. Kaydel caught her eye and leaned over the table. Grasping Ben’s shirt, she roughly pulled him to her, kissing him passionately; all while watching Rey out of the corner of her eye.

“Oh hell no.” Rose remarked, grabbing Ben and Kaydel’s drinks from Rey to walk them over herself. “Ben, you’re an idiot.” She simply said as she put the drinks down on the table before walking away in a huff.

Rey tried to hold back a laugh unsuccessfully as Rose came back to the bar, Ben looked over at Rey apologetically, silently wishing he was sitting with her at the bar with his friends instead of the table he was at with Kaydel.

“Have I told you how much I love you today?” Hux high fived Rose, giving her a hug. He smiled down at her, leaning towards her lips as she giggled up at him before giving him a quick peck.

“Yes, but it’s nice to hear multiple times a day.” Rose replied as he kissed him once more before returning to her customers.

* * *

The night went on without incident, Rose insisted that she take care of Ben and Kaydel for the night so Rey didn’t have to deal with them, Rey agreed after Rose kept begging her and she was secretly glad that Rose was so insistent. Seeing Ben with Kaydel hurt, and Rey was mad at herself for letting him get to her like that. Ben wasn’t hers; it shouldn’t matter to her what he did in his free time, but seeing him with Kaydel just seemed wrong; it didn’t seem right.

Ben stood from the table with Kaydel wrapping an arm around her, kissing her head lightly as he watched Rey laugh at something Poe’s date had said.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom before we head out.” Kaydel whispered before pulling out of his embrace, weaving around the tables towards the bathroom.

Ben went up to the bar, slapping Poe on the back lightly as he approached. Poe slapped him right back, rougher than he should’ve considering they were friends.

“Can I ask you what the fuck you’re doing?” Poe asked before he took a swig of beer.

“I’m paying my bill… Hey Rey?” Ben waved her over, pulling out his wallet to pay his tab.

“What?” Rey sighed, not wanting to talk to him.

“I just want to pay the bill.”

“Okay.” Rey grabbed for his tab receipt, telling him the total quietly as he handed her the card. She handed him a pen and the bar’s copy of the receipt for him to sign silently.

“I’m sorry about Kaydel. She- she doesn’t like strangers.” Ben tried to apologize as he handed her the pen and receipt back.

“I really don’t care Ben. You can do whatever and _whoever_ you want.” Rey gave him a tight-lipped, sarcastic smile before slamming the cash register closed, walking away before Ben could say more.

“I’m serious Ben, you’ve been crazy about Rey from the moment you laid eyes on her. What are you doing with Kaydel? She’s not going to help you forget, you look fucking miserable man.” Poe pleaded with Ben before Kaydel came up behind Ben, wrapping her arms around his middle, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah I am, let’s go.” Ben said as he grabbed her hand, giving Rey another look before they walked out the door and into the night.


	7. Drunken Slurs and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loud knock on her door startled her from her thoughts as she looked towards the front door. Slowly getting up, she grabbed the baseball bat she kept in her front closet quietly as another knock rasped on the door.
> 
> “Rey. It’s me, open up.” Ben begged through the door, slurring his words heavily.

* * *

_“You need a teacher!” Ben yelled, pressing his lightsaber into hers. The heat from the sabers melting the falling snow on their faces. “I can show you the ways of The Force.” He exclaimed loudly, hoping he would get what he wanted from her._

_“The Force?” Rey looked up at him as she thought about what Maz had told her on Takodana. Rey closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling around her, focusing on the buzzing feeling that had come to light in such a short amount of time._

_Ben watched her as she closed her eyes to focus, he was mesmerized by her. He could teach her, they could build something real, something Vader never could. Ben didn’t know what had come over him in the day he had known her, but he knew he couldn’t be without her. He needed her, and though she didn’t know it yet, she needed him too. They needed each other. He couldn’t explain how or why, but he felt something for this scavenger that burst into his life with no warning._

_Rey focused on her breathing, trying to stay calm she opened her eyes. Kylo Ren was staring back at her as he towered over her, she focused all her energy in getting away from the cliff, and from this murderous monster that had just killed Han._

_The two fought once more, safely away from the cliff’s edge, Rey slashed at the Sith Lord, cutting off a piece of his robe as she swung at him. Kylo Ren fell to his knees, the pain in his abdomen overwhelming him for a split second. He stood once more, swinging at her ferociously, missing her. She came back at him, burning him in his left shoulder with his grandfather’s saber. He stumbled back in pain and shock, surprised at himself that he didn’t block her blow._

_Rey approached him slowly, lifting the lightsaber over her head, she aimed at him, kicking him down into the snow as he tried to block another blow from her. Kylo got up again, swinging at her and reaching for her, taking hold of her wrist while she grabbed hold of his. Rey directed his sparking saber towards the ground and into the snow, trying to break his hold on her._

_Finally, she got his hold off her as she knocked his saber out of his hand, leaving it in the snow. She swung, not caring what part of him she hit; Her saber brutally hit him, going from his right pec all the way up to his face over his eyebrow. Kylo Ren fell down in pain, moaning like a wounded animal. He sat up to look at her, yes, she was more powerful than either of them knew or realized._

_Rey didn’t get the chance to finish him off, the ground started to shake and rumble, splitting in half. Rey on one side and Kylo on the other, she looked at him once more, feeling a small wave of relief flow through her at not having to fight him anymore. With one last look, she ran through the trees to get away from him and off the doomed planet as fast as she could._

* * *

Rey sat up in shock, her heart was racing in her sweat covered chest. She tried to slow her breathing as she threw her sheets back to get out of bed, walking to the kitchen to throw some cold water on her face. She looked at the time on her stove, it read 3:36. She had only been asleep for an hour. The bar was a mess by the time all the customers left and it took what felt like forever to clean up the place enough for the next day.

Rey sat down on her couch with a cold cup of ice water, she was now wide awake because of the startling dream of Ben. She couldn’t stop thinking of it, she could still feel the weight of the lightsaber in her hand like a ghost; could still feel the sweat and musk coming off of Ben as he towered over her on the edge of the cliff. She could still feel his strong hand around her wrist as they struggled in the snow together, she was terrified in the dream but all she could think of now was where else Ben’s strong hands could go on her body; and where they were possibly roaming on Kaydel. She shook her head at the thought, not wanting to think about Ben with another woman while she was here alone aching for him silently.

A loud knock on her door startled her from her thoughts as she looked towards the front door. Slowly getting up, she grabbed the baseball bat she kept in her front closet quietly as another knock rasped on the door.

“Rey. It’s me, open up.” Ben begged through the door, slurring his words heavily.

“Ben, what are you doing here? It’s almost 4 am.” Rey asked, letting him stumble in loudly.

“I wanted to- sorry. I wanted to say sorry. She’s a fucking bitch.” Ben exclaimed, leaning on her kitchen table as he tried to not sway.

“What are talking about?” Rey knew what he was talking about, he was apologizing for Kaydel’s attitude. “Ben, I think you should come sit down, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Rey gently pulled at his arm, leading him to her couch.

“Kaydel, she- she shouldn’t have acted like that towards you. It- it’s all my fault.” Ben tried to explain as he threw off his jacket wildly.

“No, nothing she does is your fault.” Rey replied as she got up to make him a cup of black coffee.

“But Rey, it is! I said your name while she was sucking my dick because I was thinking of you.” Ben told her exasperated, trying to get her to understand why Kaydel had been so awful.

Rey almost dropped the hot mug in her hands at his revelation. He was thinking of _her_ while he was having sex with Kaydel?

“Ben, why would you be thinking of me during that?” Rey asked, handing him the cup of coffee.

“Because I always think of you. I love you; I’ve loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you on Takodana.” Ben told her, putting the coffee on her coffee table without taking a sip.

“What? What did you just say?” Rey looked at him in shock, wondering how he knew what the hell Takodana was.

“Rey, it’s me. It’s Ben. Please remember me.” Ben begged as he scooted towards her, closing the small gap in between them.

“Ben, I know who you are; I think you’re confused.” Rey tried to reason, her heart was racing a mile a minute, she was terrified at what was happening.

“I’m not Rey, you are.” Ben reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, he still hadn’t gotten used to not seeing her in her usual three buns that she had insisted on wearing back then. “I should’ve stopped that fucking fleet after killing Snoke, I should’ve taken your hand and never looked back. Sweetheart, it’s me. It’s Ben.” Ben’s hand wrapped around her neck gently as he leaned his forehead on hers, his eyes were closed in concentration as he breathed her in; he needed her to remember who she was. He needed her to remember who they were to each other.

“Ben, I wish I could remember what you’re talking about.” Rey breathed, placing her hand on his thigh gently, lightly stroking her thumb from side to side as they sat there together. “But I can’t, I think I know what you’re trying to tell me but I’m not sure.” Rey’s lips trembled, she wanted to believe that some divine power was connecting them but she was scared, she didn’t know what it all meant.

“I know those dreams you’ve been having are old memories. You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you in that elevator. But I couldn’t, he would’ve known and my plan would’ve been ruined and I wouldn’t have been able to save you from his torture.” Ben explained as he looked into her eyes.

“I know how you got the scar now.” Rey nodded as tears escaped from her eyes, going along with what he was saying. Something in her mind was telling her to believe him, that he was telling her the truth.

“Yeah? You have another dream?” Ben asked, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

“Yeah. We were fighting in the snow; we had these light-up swords and I was _so angry_ at you. I sliced up your face, I didn’t mean to, it just happened.” Rey tried to explain as she shifted, trying to get more comfortable.

“I know, I deserved it.” Ben remarked, hand falling from her neck so she could shift. “Come here.” He leaned back against the arm of her couch awkwardly, opening his arms to her for her to lean into.

“Ben, this isn’t appropriate. You’re with Kaydel.”

“I’m just fucking her Rey. She means nothing to me. Please come here so I can explain things to you.” He begged, long arms reaching for her.

Rey sighed out heavily before she gave in, secretly wanting to know what his body felt like under her hands. He wrapped his arms around her gently as she laid down on top of him.

“I don’t know how or why this is happening and why we’re here but we are; and I don’t think we should waste this chance this time.” Ben murmured slightly slurred still as he kissed her head.

“Ben?” Rey asked, a thought just occurring to her, scaring her even more than the dreams she had been having.

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“How do you know who Evandor Snoke is?” She asked, trying not to show how terrified she truly was.

A chill ran deep through Ben’s spine. How did Rey know Snoke’s first name?

“Rey? How do you know that name?” Ben sat up, pulling Rey up with him.

“He um, he was in a dream of mine.” Rey tried to defend.

“No, how do you know his first name?” Ben shook his head, searching her face for the truth.

“I- I can’t tell you that, Ben please.” Rey shook with fear, did Ben know Finn? Was this all a trap? “I think you should go.” Rey stood, backing away from the couch and from Ben in dear.

“Rey, what’s going on?”

“Ben, I swear to god if you don’t leave right now, I will scream.” Rey seethed, tears pouring out of her eyes like a river. Fear flowing through her just as much as her own blood was.

“Okay, let’s just forget I asked, can you come over here please.” Ben pleaded, sitting upright on the couch now, feet on the floor as he looked at Rey’s fearful face. “Rey, is something wrong?”

“Did _he_ send you?” Sobs wracked her body as she held her stomach as she cried.

“Snoke? No, Rey what are you talking about?” Ben stood, walking over to her slowly.

“No, _Finn_.” Rey wailed, collapsing to the floor as she pulled her knees to her chest.

Ben crouched down to her, rubbing her back soothingly as she cried. Why would FN-2187 send him for her, and why was she so terrified?

“No. Rey, why would you ask that? Do you know him here?” Ben asked, turning her small form around in his embrace. Rey trembled in his arms as she looked up at him. “Rey, talk to me. How do you know Finn here?” He begged as he brushed her hair from her face, wiping her tears from her puffy cheeks.

“He’s my ex-husband.” Rey grasped onto Ben, wrapping her arms around his necks as she sobbed into the crook of his neck as he held her tight. “He was abusive and terrifyingly evil so I ran away, he thinks I’m dead. But he has connections and when you mentioned Snoke I was worried you worked for him too.” Rey explained in between hyperventilating.

“Rey, look at me, sweetheart. Please?” Ben pleaded, slowly pulling Rey away from his body enough to get him to look at her. “I only know Snoke because of our past life, I had no idea he was here. I killed Snoke to protect you, and if I have to, I’ll kill Finn as well. Rey, I know you don’t remember me the way I remember you but listen to me, we’re a dyad in The Force, we’re soulmates, or that’s at least what I have always equated it to. Rey, I promise you, I will never, _ever_ let him harm you again.” Ben promised, holding Rey’s head in his hands.

Rey sighed in relief at Ben’s words, she didn’t know why, but she knew in her soul that she could trust him. She hugged Ben, thanking him silently as he hugged her back, whispering soothing words in her ear as they held onto each other tightly.

“I think we should get you in bed okay? I shouldn’t have come here and ruined your night like this, I know you’re probably exhausted from working tonight.” Ben remarked after a while, Rey’s sobs dissipating slowly. Ben grabbed her hands as he pulled them both to their feet, dropping her hands quick before he stuffed his in the front pocket of his jeans.

“Yeah, it was a long night.” Rey nodded, wiping her puffy eyes.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen. I ended things with Kaydel after we left the bar because of how she was towards you and I got home and I was alone and I just started drinking and didn’t stop.” Ben shook his head while he explained, embarrassed by how he had acted. “I honestly don’t remember how I even got here; all I knew was I had to apologize to you.” He shrugged as Rey breathed out a small laugh.

“That was sweet of you Ben, it really was.” Rey pulled his hands of his pockets, grabbing them gently as she laced their fingers together. She looked up at him and sighed. “Rose told me that I should just be honest with you about Finn, she doesn’t know anything other than he was abusive, she doesn’t even know that I was married. But I do like you Ben, I want to be with you very much, but I’m- I _was_ worried about being hurt again, I still am but I know that you won’t ever hurt me. But I can’t just jump right into this, I need to take this slow. I know I’m not really who you want to me to be, but I’m here if you’ll have me.” Rey shrugged, bouncing on her toes as he looked down at her with a loving look, elated at her admission of returned feelings.

“You are who I want you to be Rey, you always have been.” Ben brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly. Rey smiled brightly at the motion, butterflies invading her stomach crazily. “We can take as much time as you need, there’s no rush at all.” He said before dropping her hands to walk over to her couch, grabbing his jacket to put it on.

“Where are you going?” Rey asked as she watched him put his jacket on.

“Home, I need to call off work with how late it is.” He chuckled, looking at his watch that read 5:51.

“No, call off work and stay here. You shouldn’t be going anywhere with how much you were drinking.” Rey tried to reason.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m sober as fuck now.” He yawned, stretching his arms above his head, shirt riding up to show Rey a line of black hair leading from his navel into his jeans. Rey clenched her legs together, trying to diffuse the ache in her core that she felt for him.

“Stay with me, please?” She asked, pouting at him. Ben groaned at the action, wishing he could kiss the pout right off her pretty lips, but he didn’t want to overstep.

“You better watch it sweetheart; you don’t know who you’re messing with.” Ben threatened, smirking at her as she giggled at him.

“I think I can handle you.” Rey walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pouting some more to tease him. “Please stay? I’ll sleep better knowing you’re here.” She admitted honestly.

“Well, how can I argue with that?” Ben smiled, tossing his jacket off once more before he picked her up bridal style to walk to her bed. Rey buried her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent before lightly kissing him there.

Ben pulled his head back, looking down at her as he stood in front of her bed. Rey reached for his face, caressing the spot where his scar used to be before she looked at his lips, then into his eyes before she leaned in to kiss him passionately. Her tongue teased his lips instantly, begging for his lips to open so she could explore his mouth. Ben sighed into the kiss as he laid her down on the bed, mouth opening so their tongues could battle each other for dominance.

Rey’s hands roamed the muscles of his back, coming to his front as she dipped her hands under his shirt, feeling the ridges of his abs as he moaned into the kiss. Ben hiked up one of her legs around his waist, pressing his growing length into her center. Rey gasped, the action bringing her back to reality.

“Ben, wait.” She breathed, pulling away from his lips.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Ben asked, worry laced in his voice.

“No, not at all.” Rey shook her head to reassure him. “I just- I’m not ready for _that_ just yet.” Ben smiled down at her, nodding in understanding.

“That’s perfectly fine.” He replied, giving her a quick peck on the lips before he stood to kick off his shoes, rounding the bed to go to the unoccupied side. Ben pulled out his phone, texting Poe a quick message, telling him he had to call off before he undid his belt and pants. He threw off his shirt next, leaving his discarded clothes on the floor as he pulled back the covers to get into bed.

Rey swallowed as she watched him, eyes going wide as she saw the hard outline of his dick in his underwear; the heat in her core growing every waking minute she looked at this beautiful man in front of her.

Ben held out an arm for her to cuddle into, she gladly leaned into his chest; kissing his naked skin before looking up at him. Ben leaned down to kiss her lovingly once more.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” He whispered as she laid her head back down to his chest, closing her eyes to go to sleep.


	8. Be With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you have any more questions?” Ben asked, pulling away from her lips.
> 
> “Just one.” Rey bit her lip seductively.
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Why did you stop kissing me?” She smiled, leaning into his lips once more.

Rey stirred in bed, feeling a strong arm around her waist as she blinked in the sunlight that peeked through the blinds in her apartment. She turned towards Ben; his arm still wrapped around her as she looked at his sleeping form. His hair was tousled in places, lips parted slightly as he laid there peacefully.

She pulled a hand up to his face, fingers brushing over his cheek gently. She was falling for him deeply, she couldn’t explain the dreams or the connection she felt to him; all she knew is that she wanted him, ached for him.

Rey brushed her thumb against Ben’s bottom lips, pulling it slightly by accident as she memorized the feel of him under her fingertips; the gesture caused a blinding light to enter her mind.

_Rey breathed in the fresh air of Ajan Kloss as she walked off the platform of the Falcon, happy to be back with the Resistance. She waved to some members as they welcomed her back, thankfully it was getting late and she didn’t have to stay and make pleasantries, feigning exhaustion from her mission as she walked towards her tent._

_Rey approached her tent, hearing a long-forgotten buzz in her ear. She knew what was happening, what was to come; she sighed, sadness filling her at the thought of him. Opening her tent and walking in, she looked around, now in his dark quarters of whatever ship he was on instead of her own, bright quarters._

_Ben was asleep in his bed, moaning in his sleep, crying out for someone. Rey tiptoed to his side, the need to comfort him taking over her. She sat down on the edge of his bed, watching him silently._

_“Rey, please. Don’t go.” He whined, thrashing around his arm, almost smacking Rey in the face. Rey reached for his flailing arm, grasping it in her hold soothingly. She gripped his hand in hers, lightly kissing his knuckles as she watched his face contort in pain._

_“Ben, shh it’s okay, I’m here.” She whispered, fingers running through his damp hair as she tried to calm him._

_Ben’s moans subsided as he slowly opened his eyes, looking up into Rey’s, hazel meeting brown. He swallowed, lip trembling as he took in her appearance._

_“Rey?” She smiled gently down at him, trying to hold back tears. It had been 3 months since the Battle of Crait. 3 months since they had last seen each other and he had asked her to join him._

_“Hi.” She whispered, afraid to speak up. Ben sat up in his bed, his blanket falling down into his lap, revealing his naked chest to her eyes._

_“What are you doing here?” He leaned close to her, Rey jerked back instinctively, regretting her actions once she looked at his crestfallen face._

_“The bond opened up; I didn’t mean to intrude.”_

_“You’re not, I just- it’s been so long,” He swallowed, wishing he could gather her in his arms._

_“It didn’t have to be like this Ben, we could be sharing a bed instead of you having nightmares about me.” Rey jabbed, making him sigh._

_“Rey-”_

A buzzing from her nightstand jolted Rey from her thoughts, she hurried out of her bed, reaching into the drawer to answer the burner phone she had been given when she left California before Ben was woken up.

Rey looked down at the text as she shut the bathroom door to allow her some privacy, only one person had this number.

_Unknown: Are you doing okay?_

_Rey: Yes, sorry I haven’t been in contact, been busy. I am safe though; I found some good people._

_Unknown: Good. We’ll talk soon, I have a meeting to go to. Just wanted to check in with you since I haven’t heard from you since you got settled in, stay safe Rey._

_Rey: Thank you for everything._

Rey closed the phone, a knock at the door startling her. She opened her small linen closet, shoving the phone under the pile of towels before she flushed the toilet, then turning on the faucet to make things sound good.

“Hey.” She breathed, smiling up at Ben as she opened the door.

“You weren’t in bed when I woke up and you didn’t answer me when I called you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He smiled down at her, taking in the sight of her in nothing but an over-sized tank top and panties.

“I didn’t hear you, must’ve been lost in my thoughts.” She chuckled lightly, looking down at her feet bashfully. Ben was still only in his briefs, his morning wood making his half-hard cock prominent against the clothed restraints.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just had another dream.” Ben nodded, caressing her face with his fingers lightly before kissing her forehead.

“Let me pee really quick and then we can talk about it if you want to.” He suggested, making her smile as she stepped out of the bathroom to give him privacy.

She climbed back into bed, pulling the covers on her legs as she waited for him. Her thoughts drifted back to her dream, it was unlike any of the ones she had been having, this one felt different, she needed to ask Ben about it.

“Okay, what was this dream about?” Ben asked, joining her in bed, laying down on his side to face her.

“Well,” She laid down on her side as well, facing him to talk, getting comfortable under the covers. “I had just come back from a mission and when I opened my tent, you were there, but I was in your room. You were sleeping but calling out for me, so I walked over to you to make sure you were okay, we talked for a minute but I woke up before the conversation ended. It was just confusing.” Rey explained, Ben reached for her under the covers, pulling her closer to his body while he drew lazy circles on her hip bone with his thumb.

“What was the mission?” He asked, trying to figure out which force bond it had been.

“I don’t know, but I know that it had been awhile since we had last seen each other. You were apologizing to me about something in your sleep.” Ben nodded, now knowing what bond she had dreamt of. He sighed, not knowing how to explain their force bonds to her.

“I know what you’re talking about, it was after- it was a few months after a battle and I had messed up with you. You wouldn’t talk to me and I had started having nightmares about what had happened.” Ben explained vaguely.

“Why wouldn’t I talk to you? Did you eat all the ice cream on me or something?” Rey teased, poking him in the side. Ben laughed, wishing it had been something as simple as that.

“No, sadly not. There was a war going on, and we were on opposite sides of it. For some reason, the Force connected us and we were able to communicate with each other even though we were lightyears away from each other.” Rey nodded her head in understanding, leaning into him closer than she already was, inhaling his scent and feeling the warmth radiate off him.

“That’s what was happening then, I was just confused as to how that happened.” Ben smiled lightly, pulling her into a gentle kiss.

“Do you have any more questions?” Ben asked, pulling away from her lips.

“Just one.” Rey bit her lip seductively.

“What?”

“Why did you stop kissing me?” She smiled, leaning into his lips once more.

Ben smiled into the kiss, tongue dipping into her mouth with ease, their tongues swirled around each other in an intimate dance, Ben pulled Rey to lay on top of him as he pushed her hair out of her face, his hand wrapping around her neck.

Rey felt his cock start to harden between them, the pressure making her hot between her legs. She ground down on top of him, making him shudder beneath her. His hand went to her ass, squeezing it lightly, testing the waters to see what she liked; Rey moaned, pulling away from him for a moment.

“Do that again.” She breathed out, grinding down on him again. Ben groaned loudly, bucking up to meet her hips; squeezing her ass a little harder this time before giving it a small slap, making her squeal out.

“You like that?” He husked out, pulling on her lip with his teeth. Rey nodded, hands making their way down his chest, fingers grazing his abs as they made their way down to the hem of his briefs.

“Yeah.” She breathed in, biting her lip as she dipped her hand into his briefs, stroking his cock slowly with her hand.

Ben moaned in her mouth, his body on fire as she gripped him, her fingers grazing over the head of his cock teasingly. It had been so long since he had really been touched, and if it weren’t for this other life he had lived, it would be the first time for him since he had been training with Luke. Kaydel had been nothing compared to Rey; Rey’s touch was like magic, like she knew how to make his heart race with one simple touch.

“Rey wait,” He reached for her hand, cursing himself silently from taking her hand away from his rock-hard cock. “We, we need to talk about what happened last night.” Ben sighed, he sat up and pulled her into his lap, her legs falling off to the side of his, caging him in between her legs. Ben watched her as she adjusted, her wet, clothed heat pressing into where he wanted her most.

“What about last night?” Rey cocked her head to the side in confusion, she wrapped her arms around his neck to be near him, to hold his body to hers, just so she could be close to him.

“I just want you to know, I meant everything I said. Even though I was drunk as hell, everything I said and told you was all true. I need you to know that okay?” He explained, wanting her to know that what he said the night before was more than drunken blabber.

“I understand,” Rey nodded, absentmindedly playing with the ends of his hair, curling them around her fingers. “You said- you said you ended things with Kaydel after you left the bar.” She questioned, avoiding his gaze.

“I did. I broke up with her while I drove her home. I should’ve never started anything with her again.”

“Why did you?” Rey swallowed, not knowing if she wanted the truth.

“Because you didn’t want me, so I lashed out. Tried to get you out of my head by using her, but it just made me want to be with you even more.” Ben revealed, pulling her face up to look at him, unshed tears were in her eyes. Confusion wracked her brain; did he only want her because of who she was in her dreams?

“Why? Why do you want me so much? I’m nothing Ben, I come from nothing.” Rey sobbed, wiping away her tears before wrapping her arm around him once more.

“But you’re not nothing to me. Rey, to me, you’re everything.” He replied, wishing she could remember just how much he truly loved her.

“Is it because of this past life? Is that why you want me? Because I’m not her, I’m sorry but I’m not.” Ben sighed, understanding her concerns.

“That was it at first, but no. That’s not why I want you, Rey. You’re so beautiful, and strong, and you get along great with my friends, you’re- you don’t even realize how amazing you really are. I want to be with you because of who you are now; do I wish you remembered? Hell yes, but that’s not going to stop me from knowing who you are now okay?” Ben pleaded, wanting her to understand that he wanted to be with her no matter who she was.

“So, what do we do now? Are we dating? Or fucking? What do you want from me?” Rey cried, shaking in his arms.

“No Rey, what do you want? We can go out on dates, we can only fuck, or we can do both? I will do whatever you want.” He smirked, making her giggle through her tears. The decision was all hers, it made her felt free, like she had some control for the first time ever.

“I want both, I want a real relationship for once.” She answered, pressing her forehead to his as he rubbed her back.

“Me too.” He kissed her gently, tongue invading her mouth instantly as she opened up to him.

Ben laid her down on the bed, hands roaming her body, wanting nothing more than to spend the day loving on her for hours.

“Before we doing anything, I’m taking you out on a real date.” He remarked, caressing her cheek. She leaned into his touch contently, making his heart flutter.

“Do you have anything in mind?” Rey asked, rubbing his arm that held her face.

“Have you ever been to the Sleeping Bear Sand Dunes?”


	9. Sleepy Bears and First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She walked over to him, grabbing the front of his sweater to pull him down for a heated kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth, giving him no chance to argue with her. His arms wrapped around her hips as her hands went around his neck, Rey arched her back, pressing her middle into his, making both of them moan into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hi, first off: thank you to everyone who has been following this story! Your comments and kudos have kept me going, I hope everyone is staying safe!  
> Second: Wow this is long and is full of very explicit smut. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Rey woke up with a smile, excited for the day ahead of her. Her first date with Ben was today, she was so excited that she felt she was going to burst. 

She got out of bed, stretching before she walked to the kitchen, making herself a morning cup of tea. A small noise on her nightstand caught her attention, walking over to her phone, she saw it was a text from Ben. 

_Ben: Good morning sweetheart, I can’t wait to see you today. Do you like Mexican food?_

Rey smiled at his message, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She couldn’t wait to see him today; couldn’t wait to kiss him and be in his embrace. It had been a few days since Ben had drunkenly stumble into her apartment, they had both been busy with work but had made time for each other when they could, both of them jumping at the chance to spend their first day off together. 

_Rey: Hey you. Yes, I love Mexican food. I can’t wait to be with you today_. 

The thought of being in Ben’s arms made the ache between her legs grow, she didn’t think taking things slow would be so difficult. And Ben had been very insistent on not doing anything sexually until they went out on a date first, it was sweet of him, it made her feel like she mattered. But oh god, did she want him. She had never felt this way about Finn, not even when they first started dating before he had shown his true colors.

_Ben: Perfect. I’ll pick you up at 1. See you then_. 

Rey smiled, sending him a quick response before looking at the time, she had 3 hours. She rushed, swallowing down her tea quickly before hopping in the shower to wash up.

* * *

Ben sighed nervously as he approached the door, his heart was in his throat hammering away. He cleared his throat before knocking on her apartment door, tapping his foot as he waited for Rey to open her front door. 

Rey rushed to the door, sliding on the hardwood in her socks, clumsily falling into the door as she tried to open it as quickly as she could. 

“Hi!” She smiled, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a black sweater and black jeans, sunglasses covered his beautiful eyes, he looked sexy as hell. It made her want to take him to bed at that very moment. 

“Hey, beautiful.” He smiled, holding out a bouquet of a dozen sunflowers out to her as she welcomed him inside, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as he walked over the threshold.

“Oh Ben, you didn’t have to do this.” She was beaming, no one had ever gotten her flowers before. 

“Of course, I did.” He watched her as she trimmed the stems, putting the flowers in a large cup that she had in place of a vase. She was dressed in jeans and a light grey sweater; her hair was down in waves and she had never looked more beautiful to him. It made his heart ache for her. 

Rey turned to him, catching him watching her. 

“Is everything okay?” Ben smiled lightly. 

“Just enjoying the view.” He replied, making her bit her lip. 

She walked over to him, grabbing the front of his sweater to pull him down for a heated kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth, giving him no chance to argue with her. His arms wrapped around her hips as her hands went around his neck, Rey arched her back, pressing her middle into his, making both of them moan into the kiss. 

“We should go.” Ben suggested as he pulled away from her slightly, looking down into her eyes with want and need. 

“Are you sure we can’t just stay here?” Rey argued back, trying to pull him towards her bed as she smirked up at him.

“No way, I told you nothing is happening until we go on a date.” He pulled her into another kiss, grabbing her neck as he walked them towards the front door. 

Rey giggled into the kiss, pulling away from him to grab her boots and purse. She returned to his lips once more, giving him a chaste kiss before opening the door of her apartment.

* * *

“Do you have sunglasses?” Ben asked as he parked his truck into a spot. Rey smiled, pulling a pair out of her purse, throwing them on her head. “Good, it can get pretty windy once we’re up on the dunes and it sucks having sand in your eyes.”

“I’m really excited, I’ve never been to a national landmark before.” Ben grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers together.

“Why not?” He asked as they walked up the long path to the dunes.

“Well I lived in London until I was 18 and grew out of the foster system, I was really good in school and got a scholarship to UCLA for their psychology program, and then I met Finn. He was really attentive and really good to me, and then the night his dad died I found out I was pregnant and that’s when everything changed,” Rey sighed, “Finn thought we needed to get married for the baby so we had a quick wedding at the courthouse and then he took over his family business. He was gone a lot, I had a feeling he was cheating on me honestly and so I confronted him when he got home one night, he ended up pushing me down the staircase in our house and I had a miscarriage. I was trapped, I couldn’t divorce him because I was in the middle of applying for my citizenship.”

“What about getting a work visa?” Ben asked, heartbroken and furious that Finn had put her through so much.

“Oh well that’s the kicker isn’t it? When we got married, Finn forced me to drop out of school to stay home and prepare for the baby because he was too busy taking over the business his father left him.” Rey shrugged as the path broke off, opening up to the blue sky and sand.

The sky was cloudless as the pair walked into the sand, the water meeting the horizon effortlessly, it was a breathtaking sight.

“He never let you do anything on your own did he?” Ben remarked, watching the awe in her face.

“No. For the last year I started helping out his family business, running the bar at the club he owned before he made me get a job as a campaign assistant for a campaign manager that he wanted to put in his pocket.” Ben looked down at her confused.

“Was he doing something illegal?” Rey nodded as she looked up at Ben.

“You name it, drugs, trafficking, guns. It was what his dad did, and he was an only child so everything was left to him. I had to do what he wanted or he would threaten to kill me.” Rey explained, looking out at the water as Ben held onto her hand, thumb caressing her skin as he listened to her. “When I met the campaign manager he wanted to pay off, she took me under wing, it’s like she knew I was in trouble and needed help.” Rey blinked as tears fell from her eyes, she hadn’t talked to anyone about Finn since she left California, it was therapeutic.

“Did she help you get away?” Ben questioned, thanking god Rey had eventually gotten someone in her corner.

“Yeah, she did. I was terrified of water, I almost drowned as a kid in London, so she suggested I take swimming lessons, Finn knew about my fear and knew I would never willingly go near water so it made perfect sense. I got good, really good at swimming and I finally convinced Finn to take me out on the boat, it was our anniversary actually.” Rey laughed lightly, “It unexpectedly started storming, it got so dark and Finn had his back to me so I ‘fell’ off the boat, never to be seen again.” Rey explained, using air quotations as she revealed how she got away from her abuser.

“I’m proud of you for getting away. But if I ever see him, he’s dead.” Ben was enraged, he pulled Rey into his arms, holding her to him as she silently cried into his chest. “How did you end up here?” Rey shook her head.

“Um, Leah bought a bus ticket to here, she paid for everything, my apartment, new clothes, the bus ticket. I had never even heard of Frankfort before I came here.” She said into his chest before looking up at him, Ben brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips as he held on to her.

“I’m glad she picked here for you to come to.” Ben smiled, brushing his lips against hers.

“Me too, I’m so happy we found each other Ben.” Rey pressed her lips to his, standing on her tiptoes in the sand.

“I am too, I always felt like something wasn’t right in my life and now I know why. It’s because I didn’t have you.” He responded, pulling her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head lovingly.

* * *

They left the dunes shortly after, driving to dinner with their hands entwined, Ben telling Rey about his upbringing and how long he had been friends with Poe and Hux. Rey asked as much about their past life as she could, wanting to know how they met and how long they had been together.

“Well, we were never really together. Because of being on opposite sides of the war, it was somewhat forbidden, but we loved each other. I was planning our life together before…”

“Before what?” Rey cocked her head to the side as Ben pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

“I- I didn’t survive the war, I died in your arms.” Ben turned off the ignition, clearing his throat before he turned his body towards her to look at her.

“How? How did you die?” Rey choked, tears filling her eyes. Ben reached out for her cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth as he sighed.

“I died saving you, so I think it was pretty fucking worth it.” He kissed the top of her head, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Oh Ben, why did you do that?” He wiped her tears as they fell from her eyes.

“Because I’d rather die than live in a world without you.” Ben replied honestly. Rey kissed him as his sentence ended, her heart felt like it was bursting at the seams. “Come on, let’s go get dinner, we can talk about this all later. I want us to have a good night.” Ben whispered, kissing her one more time before getting out of the car.

Laughter and music graced their ears as Ben held the door open for Rey. Looking around, they saw that there wasn’t an empty table in sight.

“This wasn’t an original idea.” Rey smiled; Ben’s chest being pressed into her back made her feel a level of comfort she didn’t know existed.

“Yeah, I guess not.” Ben sighed, bummed that the restaurant was so busy for a Wednesday night.

“Table for two?” A hostess asked, appearing out of nowhere through the crowd. The pair nodded as the hostess looked down at the table display on the podium. “It’s going to be about 35-45 minutes is that okay?”

“Yeah!” Rey replied happily, nudging Ben and pointing to two empty seats at the bar. The hostess handed Rey a buzzer as Ben grabbed her hand to pull her through the crowd.

“I’ve had a wonderful day; I know the subject matter hasn’t been light but I’m glad I opened up to you.” Rey remarked, squeezing Ben’s thigh as they waited for their drinks. Ben shifted to face her, heart feeling full as he caught her smiling at him.

“I’m glad, I’ve loved spending the day with you.” He leaned in to kiss her lightly as the bartender placed their drinks in front of them. Rey giggled, pulling away from the kiss to take a sip of her margarita.

“You better get used to it; I plan on sticking around.” She teased, biting her lip seductively as she stared him down.

Ben stared at her from over his beer, his cock stirring in his jeans from the way she was looking at him.

“You better fucking stick around, I haven’t even started with you yet.” He whispered huskily in her ear, making a chill go down her spine as she rubbed her legs together. Ben looked down, noticing the action. He ghosted his lips over hers, holding her gaze as he ran a hand up her leg, fingers grazing her center as he stuck his hand between her legs.

“Ben!” Rey shrieked, grabbing his wrist. Ben chuckled, pressing his lips to hers to silence her.

“Is there a problem sweetheart?” He removed his hand, tucking her hair behind her ear as she shook her head at him.

“You can’t be doing that. What if someone saw?” Rey scolded, smacking his arm lightly as he laughed.

“Then everyone would know who you’re with.” He shrugged, winking at her as he took another sip of his beer.

* * *

The rest of the night went smoothly, they decided to just stay at the bar, giving their table to an older couple that Rey had noticed was waiting. The food was delicious and Ben kept reordering their drinks, not caring about the tab they were racking up.

“It’s not me this time, the bartender doesn’t know when to stop the tequila.” Rey giggled as they walked to the parked truck.

“Of course.” Ben nodded in agreement, laughing at Rey as she swung their hands back and forth.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me you tree.” Rey stopped, poking Ben in the chest as she looked up at him.

“Did you just call me a tree?” Rey giggled, nodded as she bit her lip.

“Yes. It’s truuuueeeee. Look at you!” She replied, wrapping her arms around his waist, standing on her tiptoes to give him a sloppy drunken kiss. Ben kissed her back, his tongue diving into her mouth as he held her to him. Rey moaned around his tongue, one of her hands dipped in between their bodies to palm at his clothed erection.

Ben’s breath hitched at the feel of her hand rubbing him, his hands cupped her face, roughly kissing her as she continued her ministrations.

“Come here.” He whispered, walking her to his truck before he pressed her into the passenger side door as his mouth went to her neck. Rey moaned as Ben’s tongue dipped out from between his lips, nipping at her pulse point before leaving open-mouthed kisses on her skin.

Rey’s hands went to Ben’s belt, pulling his zipper down and unbuttoning his jeans, hand sneaking into his briefs as she stroked his length to full size. He was _huge_ , she couldn’t wait to feel him inside her, she couldn’t take things slow any longer, she needed him.

“Rey,” Ben breathed, teeth digging into the dip between her shoulder and neck. “You don’t have to-”

“Shut up, I want to.” Rey whispered, pecking his lips before she pulled his jeans down enough to get his cock out.

Dropping to her knees, Rey pressed a kiss to his tip, tongue licking up the clear drops of pre-come that had started pouring from him. Ben groaned as she stuck her tongue out, slapping his dick on her tongue before she started to take him in her mouth.

Ben braced his hands on the roof of his truck, trying with all his might to not take control and fuck into her mouth mercilessly.

Rey hummed around his length, taking his cock in her mouth little by little until she was at the base, black hairs tickling her nose as she held him in her mouth before pulling away from him.

“Oh god Rey, your mouth feels so amazing.” Ben groaned as Rey took him in her mouth again. Bobbing her head back and forth as she grasped on to the back of his legs.

“I’ve thought about this for so long.” She breathed out before taking his cock once again, headed bobbing faster and faster, moving a hand to his balls, squeezing them generously as the tip of her tongue traced the vein on the underside of his cock.

The action making Ben thrust in her mouth accidentally, making her gag on him. Ben pulled away from her quickly, letting her catch her breath.

“Fuck, Rey I’m sorry.” He breathed, moving the hair out of her face as she looked up with him.

“You’re fine,” She breathed, catching her breath as she pulled his legs towards her, “I’m not done.” She grabbed his cock, stroking his spit covered length as she opened her mouth to him once again.

“Wait-”

“Shut up Ben, you haven’t come yet.” Rey remarked before sucking him down all the way again, humming around his cock, the vibrations making him buck into her.

Rey’s head bobbed back and forth, hands playing with his balls as Ben grasped on to her hair, pulling it into a makeshift ponytail.

“I’m yours, take me Ben.” Rey breathed, biting her lip as she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes before going down on him once more.

That was all he needed, he grasped her hair tightly as he bucked into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat with every thrust. Ben groaned loudly as he looked down at Rey, her hand was in her leggings, fingers playing with her clit as he used her mouth.

“You like this? Does sucking my cock out in the open turn you on?” Rey nodded her head, humming around his cock as she bucked up into her hand while squeezing his balls.

Ben felt his release coming, he started to pull back, not sure if she was okay with swallowing or not, he didn’t want to do anything she didn’t like.

Rey felt his hesitation, quickly pulling her hand out of her leggings to grab his legs, holding his cock in her mouth. She looked up at him, catching his eye as she nodded her head, hoping he understood he could come down her throat.

Ben moaned loudly as he released in her mouth, hot ropes of come shooting down her throat as he slowed his thrusts.

Rey swallowed all of him, licking his cock clean of any excess juices. She placed a kiss to the head of his softening length before tucking him back into his jeans. She stood, smiling up at him as he pulled her into a kiss.

“Fuck that was hot.” He breathed out, trying to catch his breath as she giggled into his chest.

“I’ve thought about doing that from the moment I laid eyes on you.” Rey replied, pecking him on the lips before she turned to open the passenger side door on his truck, leaving Ben standing there in shock.

* * *

Ben pulled into the complex parking lot, looking over at her awkwardly. He wanted to come up to her apartment and have his way with her, but he wasn’t sure where her head was at.

“Thank you for today, I had a great time.” She turned to him, “You’re coming up right?” She asked, wondering why he hadn’t shut his truck off yet.

“Oh, thank god.” Ben sighed, pulling her into a heated kiss as he took his seatbelt off to get closer to her. Rey smiled into the kiss, pulling him to her hungrily as their tongues battled for dominance.

“Well come on then.” She cocked her head towards the apartment building, opening her door to step out.

As they waited for the elevator, Ben came up behind Rey, hands kneading her ass as he pulled her hair to the side, lips going to her neck. Rey’s hand reached up, grasping his thick hair as he kissed and nipped up and down her skin.

“I can’t wait to get you upstairs and have my way with you,” He whispered, paying attention to the other side of her neck as the doors opened up to them.

Ben pushed her against the wall of the elevator, lips going to her neck once again as they made their way up through her building.

“Can’t wait to have you naked and begging for my cock. Do you want that? Do you want to beg for my cock?” Rey whined, bucking her hips into his as his hands snaked under her shirt, pulling on her nipple through her lace bra.

“Yes, oh god Ben.” Rey moaned as the ding of the elevator opened up to her floor. She pushed him back, grabbing his hand as she pulled him out of the elevator and towards her apartment.

His mouth went to the dip between her shoulder and neck as she quickly unlocked her front door, turning to capture his lips in hers as she swung the front door open. Ben picked her up, carrying her bridal style over the threshold, kicking the door shut as he kissed her passionately.

Rey threw her keys and purse towards her kitchen table, lips never leaving his as she heard her keys clatter to the wood floor.

Ben laid her down on the bed, hands roaming down to her boots to take them off, socks following quickly after. He leaned up towards her lips, kissing her hotly before pulling away from her with her bottom lips between his teeth.

“Fuck, Ben. Stop messing around.” Rey thrust her hips in the air as Ben’s hands ghosted over the seam of her leggings.

“Oh, I’m just getting started sweetheart.” He chuckled, pulling her leggings down slowly, revealing a light pink lace thong to him. “You trying to kill me?” He huffed out, hands going to the bottom of her sweater, pulling it over her head to reveal a matching bra.

Rey sat up, hands going to the hem of his sweater, pulling it over his head as she left wet open-mouthed kisses across his chest, fingers running over the trial pf hair that led into his jeans.

“Rey wait,” He breathed out, laying her back down on the bed, “It’s your turn now.” He remarked, lips going to her chest.

He pulled her up slightly, unhooking her bra and pulling it off her. His hands went to her breasts, kneading the mounds of flesh in his large hands, making her moan loudly.

Ben’s mouth went to her right nipple, swirling his tongue around the nub, making it peak under his touch. Rey’s hands twisted into his hair, pulling at the roots roughly as his teeth grazed her nipple before moving his head to pay the opposite side of her chest.

He left her chest, leaving wet kisses down her stomach, stopping at the top of her panties. He looked up at her, she looked beautiful; her chest was heaving, cheeks rosy and lips swollen from his kisses. Rey was everything Ben had ever hoped for and more.

Ben hooked his fingers through her panties, pulling them down her legs teasingly. He licked his lips, pushing her legs apart to reveal her heat to him. He licked his way up her leg, stopping at the crease between her leg and pelvis before licking up her other leg.

“Ben, stop being such a fucking tease.” Rey huffed out in frustration, making Ben chuckle.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you.” His lips went to her slit, licking through her folds, tongue circling her clit.

Rey bucked her hips into his face as he pressed a finger into her wet heat. Rey moaned as he pumped his finger in and out of her center, soon adding a second finger as her wetness grew.

“Ben, need you inside me.” Rey reached her hands into his hair, trying to pull him up to her lips.

Ben’s lips dipped down into her core, tongue joining her fingers as he thrust his fingers in faster and faster into her. He shook his head, tongue grazing her inner walls.

Rey yelped at the feel of his tongue, clenching her walls around it. Ben hummed into her core, removing his tongue before he added a third finger, lips going to her clit, sucking it harshly as her orgasm built up in her stomach.

“Don’t- don’t stop- Ben!” Rey screamed, hips thrusting into his hand and face as he quickened his pace.

“Cum for me Rey, I want you to cum on my fingers.” He huffed out, thumb circling her clit as she crashed around his fingers, her juices pouring out of her onto his wrist.

Ben thrust his fingers in her slowly, letting her ride out her orgasm on his hand. Ben’s cock was screaming for release in his jeans, he needed to be inside her. He pulled his hand out of her, licking her juices off his fingers before he leaned his body over hers to kiss her passionately.

“You okay sweetheart?” He asked, pushing her hair out of her face as she caught her breath, leaning up to kiss him.

“I’ll be better once you’re inside me.” Her hands went to his belt, undoing his jeans for the second time that night.

Ben got up, kicking off his boots and pulling down his jeans and briefs, thick cock springing to life, a bead of pre-come dripping from his slit. He leaned back over her, stroking himself as he lined himself up with her entrance.

“Wait, fuck do you have any condoms?” He asked, realizing he didn’t have any with him. Rey shook her head, pulling him down into a kiss.

“It’s okay, I have an implant and I’m clean. I’m not the one that had recently been with anyone.” She winked, teasing Ben about his stint with Kaydel.

“You making fun of me?” He questioned as she nodded, giggling as she ran her hands up and down his back.

“Maybe?” She smirked, giving his ass a tight squeeze. He bucked into her, his tip breaching her lips, making her moan and thrust up into him. “Inside me. Now.” She growled, digging her fingernails into his back.

Ben kissed her heatedly before he lined himself up with her core, pressing into her slowly until he was inside her to the hilt. They groaned out in unison, Rey’s walls compacting Ben’s cock tightly as he stayed inside her, letting her adjust to his length.

“Fuck you’re tight, like you were made to fit around my cock.” Ben breathed out, pulling his length out until his tip was all that was left in her.

Ben picked up a steady rhythm, Rey hooked her legs around him, ankles crossing at the base of his spine, letting him bury himself deeper inside her as he thrust in faster and faster.

Ben’s hand dipped down between them, propping himself up on one elbow as he circled her clit, wanting to make her orgasm once again before he came. Rey pulled him down into another kiss, tongue diving into his mouth as she ran her hands down his chest, fingers grazing his nipples as she played with them. Ben felt his balls contracting, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly.

“Rey, I’m gonna cum, where do you want me?”

“I told you I wanted you inside me, I meant it. I want to feel _all_ of you. I want to feel your cum leaking down my legs.” She moaned as he thrust into her harder the more, she spoke.

Rey’s hands went around to his ass, squeezing the flesh harshly, making Ben groan out as he released inside her. Thick ropes of cum covered her inner walls, making her orgasm wash over her. Her walls clenched around his cock, milking him for all that he was until every last drop of cum was inside her.

Ben collapsed on top of her, breathing roughly into her chest as she ran her fingers through his thick damp lock. He lifted his head, giving her a quick peck on the lips before he pulled his softening cock out of her core, lifting off of her before he pulled her into his arms.

“That was amazing.” She exclaimed, still trying to catch her breath as she drew circles on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, lips lingering as he breathed her in.

“I’ve wanted that for so long, I can’t believe that just happened.” He chuckled before she looked up at him, sitting up a bit to kiss him.

“Stay the night?” She asked, praying he would.

“Only if you want me to.” He smiled, kissing her once more.

“I’ll always want you to.” She replied, sitting up to straddle his lap, kissing him properly.

Ben smiled into the kiss, length coming to life once again as Rey stroked him, lining himself up with her core before she sank down on him for another round.


End file.
